Aren't You Glad
by yrrebwarts
Summary: Chapter 15 IS NOW UP! And some Al/Mei in next chapter! Post fma: brotherhood, we all know we wanted to see more of what happened after the promised day. Rated M for a reason! So I warned you. Contains some Roy/Riza and Al/Mei.
1. Chapter 1  Reunion

This is set post manga, and while I loved the ending of the story, I kind of wish she had shown us more of the relationship between Ed and Winry. The characters are so fantastic and the story was so sad, it would've been nice to see a couple more chapters for a happy ending. So here goes nothing, oh and I don't own any of it obviously, if I had I think the relationship between Winry and Ed would have been more desire filled then embarrassment filled.

He had been so frustrating on the way to the train. So silent, not that that wasn't normal, but we had gotten so close over the past two years and now he was leaving and he wouldn't even hold my hand. It was so weird, we were finally together, or had gotten as close to togetherness as two people could without saying it out load. I remember I just wanted him to hold my hand or at least respond without having that annoyed tone in his voice. He was acting as though he wasn't going away for a long time, and it was so frustrating. I wasn't upset that he was leaving and I wasn't nearly as worried for his safety as I had been in the past. The man named Father was dead, and so were the Homunculi who had made their journey so dangerous. All of the torment, pain and struggles seemed a thing of the past. Although Ed and Al already had new goals and plans to further better Amestris and the world. As always they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, but this time they wore it with a grin instead of a somber expression. I smiled as I heard the train, I knew I'd be getting letters from him on this journey, their wasn't a deadline, just a dream of betterment, and I had grown to love this adventurous side to him as well as Al. He was ignoring me though, and it made me sad, because I had no idea how long it would be before I would see him again. As I told him to take care of his automail and to make an appointment with me instead of showing up at my door, he stopped. He looked at me, and didn't say a word, I knew he wanted to tell me something by the look on his face, but he just looked at me. I got frustrated, the train would leave any moment and neither he nor I knew when we would see each other again.

"Just come out and say it," if I had known what he was going to say next I don't think I would've rushed him. Who knows maybe my unofficial marriage proposal wouldn't have been so childish.

"Equivalent exchange," he had shouted, "I'll give half of my life to you, if you give half of yours to me."

I was speechless for about a second, he was such an idiot. When he couldn't figure out something he just leaned on the one thing he knew best, alchemy.

"How about I give you my whole life!"

We stared at each other; I think it took me just as long as him to process what I had said out loud. I began to panic, the realization that I had openly suggested that I'd love him forever with all of myself hit me and the embarrassing counting of percentages began. Then he laughed, the ass laughed at me, "You are so incredible, you knocked equivalent exchange right on its ass, in just a few words." I didn't understand I thought he was making fun of me, but now I understand that he was saying he loved me; by saying I was more amazing to him then the basic principle he had lived by for so long. He hugged me and we shared our goodbyes, then he really shocked me. He had kissed me, not an extremely long kiss but enough for me to understand what I would look forward to when he came home. The kiss itself wasn't what surprised me; it was the fact that he had done it in public. We weren't good at being open about our feelings, even though all of our family and friends knew we didn't talk about it, but the half-assed proposal kind of threw all of embarrassment out the window. It was unavoidable, we were in love and it was going to stay that way; whether we were ready to admit to ourselves or not. But, today would be the moment of truth, he was coming home, and I was dying to know if I was going to get a real proposal, as in I'd have a ring on my finger so guys knew to lay off, or if the proposal was a promise for both of us to be waiting for the other when he came home. As I saw the train station come in to view I suddenly became overly aware of how loudly my heart was beating, I could feel it in my ears and down to my toes. While I knew I'd be fine when he got here, the thought of where we had left things was exciting and nerve wracking. I heard the train below in the distance, and I couldn't help the smile that had come across my face. I saw him look around for me, the station now depositing the whopping three people off in Resembool, including Ed. He saw me and that wonderfully sexy and huge grin graced his face, I smiled back and beckoned him with a wave. I hadn't seen him in two years; my customers had kept me busy, I had to travel quite a bit between my customers in Resembool and Rush Valley. This meant no visits to Ed or Al, but they both wrote me, Al wrote me more of course, and I had recalled feeling bad when I was excited to see an over stuffed envelope arrive for me, only to see it was from Al.

"Ed!" My excitement got the better of me and I leapt into a hug, only to momentarily catch him off guard.

"Hey Winry, I'm home," we smiled at each other and a moment between us seemed to be forming and then it was broken by the all too familiar sound of Ed's stomach, "You better have some pie waiting for me," he laughed as he rubbed his belly.

"Ed how many times have we not had food ready when you got home?"

"Then what are we waiting for lets get going." He grabbed my hand and headed straight for the house. I noticed something, although it wasn't until we had slowed to a steady walk. He was limping and on his automail leg. I stopped, his hand still in mine.

"Ed, what did you do to my automail?" I didn't have a wrench on me so I slapt him upside the head with my free hand.

"Ah, Winry what was that for?"

"You're limping, what did I tell you about maintaining your automail all you had to do was oil it!"

"I didn't do anything to it, maybe I got taller. I didn't even notice I was limping."

"Well you're not getting that pie until I take a look at that automail."

"But Winry, I'm so hungry!" Now I was the one doing the dragging. By the time we got to the house most of my anger had subsided. I dragged him straight to my room, hoping his whining would stop the moment I finished checking his leg. He did the routine strip, although he shirt didn't come off, which I found slightly disappointing. I did the measurements, only to find that Ed was right, he had grown, which meant I needed to make him a knew leg. I sighed, "well you were right Ed, you have grown a whole inch and a half, "get dressed, I'll go put the pie in the oven to warm it up." As I got up to leave, he grabbed my hand.

"Winry? I missed you."

"I missed you too Ed, I'm glad…I'm glad you wrote me, it was nice to know where you were for once."

He stood up he was so much taller then me now, it was so sexy. A feeling crept up on me, and I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to kiss him with all my might, and more. It wasn't a new feeling but it had never been this intense before.

"Uh, well I'm just going to go…get that pie for you."

"Winry, wait I…"

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, and I realized that I had just locked the man of my dreams in my own room, because I was afraid that I would take things too far to soon. I laughed at myself; normally it was Ed who stormed out of situations. I leaned on the door for a moment to compose myself and I heard the door click open, I began to fall back. Ed caught me and in seconds those urges came roaring back like a damn that had been broken.

"Sorry Winry, I didn't know you were there."

I turned around and I looked into his eyes, trying to judge if he was capable of getting past another barrier, he had barely been able to ask me out, and I wasn't sure if he was quite ready for another step. Then he kissed me, it was light at first but I was so excited by his supposed awareness of my want for him that I kissed back with force. He hesitated for a moment, seemingly surprised by my advances and returned it. He cupped his left hand in my face and used his right to bring us closer. I responded to his touch, and leaned into him, pushing us against the doorframe, my hands began to wander. He seemed to be pleased with my advances because he surprised me with a little manly sound, I wasn't sure if it was a moan or a growl but whatever it was, it was encouraging. He began to let his hands roam, his fingers grazed my breast and he suddenly was fondling one of them. He found the sensitive area of my nipple and was rewarded by a nice warm moan by me, it felt so good, and I could feel the heat and need in me rising. The years of arguing and screaming all made sense in an instant, and the unrealized passion we had had for so many years was suddenly being fulfilled. It felt like the biggest emotional wall had been torn down by one little kiss. We made our way towards the bed, he reached for my shirt and I lifted my arms in response, he looked at me almost disappointedly that another piece of fabric was in the way of his hands and my breasts. He reached for my skirt, and as his fingers began to pull my skirt down he stopped.

"Winry, are you sure about this, once we do this, we can't exactly take it back."

I smiled; his concern for me was so touching, especially when I could feel his more immediate desires pushing against my stomach.

"Ed, why is it that I'm standing here topless and you're not? I wouldn't mind something to stare at."

He smirked. He knew he was a handsome man, especially when it came to his physic. He took his shirt off and I stared for a moment, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, but the way I was openly allowed to stare was so much more exciting then ever before. I began to run my fingers over his rippling muscles when he suddenly sucked in a breath of air. I looked at him, wondering what I had done wrong.

"You're fingers are cold Winry."

"Then maybe you should make them warmer." I stared into his eyes challenging him to change the situation at hand. And suddenly I was swept off my feet, my body landing on the bed only with a small amount of force. His body hovered over mine straddling me, he took my hands into his on both sides and held them there. His intense stare drilling holes into me, he looked at me, he stared with a primal look that would've scared me if we weren't in the state of undress that we were in.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he said huskily as he released me for a moment and pulled down my skirt and panties, my hips obeyed. He tossed my clothes and stared at me once more, his eyes studying me like he would a book on alchemy. As he took me in he leaned down and began drawing a trail of kisses towards my navel I could feel a sudden wetness begin to spread in between my legs. He found a soft spot I wasn't aware I had as he reached my naval, he grinned and began to further his mouths studious search when I stopped him.

"Hey Winry, what the hell…"

"Shhhh…I thought I heard something."

Ed appeared alarmed at his how unaware he had become in thorough search of my body and stopped to listen. We heard nothing for a moment, Ed shrugged his shoulders and came up for another kiss and suddenly I heard footsteps. And they weren't just any footsteps; they were the unmistakable shuffling sounds of Granny.

"It's Granny!"

"Shit, Winry get your clothes on!"

So how is my story so far? I was kind of in the mood for something with a faster pace, then usual. Let me know how it is, please? This is one of the only ways I can practice my writing without making the worlds worst short films or documentaries and please, try not to be mean. Also I know my grammar and spelling is horrendous, so if that's all you have to comment on about my story, don't bother. I know it's a problem, I'm not doing this for a living I'm doing it for fun. However, if I'm making serious mistakes like saying you instead of he, let me know. I hate that, it ruins the fun of reading. Also my computer loves semi colons so if there are too many of them don't bitch, it does it automatically.


	2. Chapter 2  That Awkward Moment

Hearing Granny's footsteps made me panic, not only had I gotten over expressing my feelings to Winry, at least in the physical sense. I was straddling Winry's half naked body. While the knew development was exciting, I was not ready to share it with Granny. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to share this with Al, although he had been prodding me about Winry since the day we walked back home with our original bodies.

"Ed are you here?"

Granny's voice, instead of her footsteps seemed to set everything in motion. We both were suddenly snapped back to reality by her words and I leapt of her, while she made a little yelp and grabbed some of her sheets to cover herself. Of course, none of this happened before we had that awkward moment where we stared at each other as we realized what might happen if we were caught.

"Winry? Is Ed here, I could swear that's his suitcase."

"I'm here ya old hag, quit your yelling!"

"Edward!" She smacked me lightly on the arm with the back of her hand.

"What are you up there for? Come down and let me see you."

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

"And bring Winry down with you."

We stared at each other, and for a moment we were both mortified. The prospect of Granny having a sex talk with us, in the same room, at the same time was far too much for us to handle. I could feel the boldness in me disappearing, like smoke into the air, with every passing second. I could feel it in other ways too, that was the second thing that caught me off guard. My physical reaction to Winry was immense and extremely visible, Winry, to my chagrin, noticed.

"Ed!"

That shot me to attention, "Coming Granny!"

I zipped out of the room, Granny's put a downer on everything, and I mean everything.

"What were you two doing up there?"

"N-nothing." She looked at me and then she looked down.

"Checking your automail isn't 'nothing'," she stared at me for a moment, I hated it when she stared, it made me feel like I was a kid, and was definitely not a kid anymore, "So, are you going to stay here for a while, or are you gonna' punish her some more."

"Punish! She was perfectly okay with me leaving for a while!"

"Glad to hear you'll be staying then…Speaking of Winry what's taking her so long." She glanced up at me, and I grumbled an 'I dunno' her way, while making it a point to avoid eye contact.

"Winry! Come on down! You'd think the girl was already making the specks for your knew leg."

"I'm here Granny."

"Did you notice he's limping?"

"Yeah, I tweaked his leg a bit but he's grown too much, I'll start working on a knew one tonight, at least it's not broken."

"Good. So Ed, how were you're travels," although I knew she meant my travels West, my first thought was of my most recent adventure, Winry's beautiful body lying under me, "Ed? Did you find anything usefull?"

"Huh? Yeah! I've made some great discoveries. I can't wait to see Al, and see how far we can get once we combine our years of research. To be honest, I was a little disappointed with their alchemic advances; most of the alchemists I found worth talking to couldn't provide me with anything I didn't already know. Although, the medical science in the West is far more advanced then ours. The strides they've made in molecular cell biology, combined with the medical properties of Alkahestry could launch us years ahead in the medical use of Alchemy in Amestris."

"It sounds promising."

"I have high hopes for it, but the real test is going to be finding out whether or not we can find a way to use Alchemy or Alkahestry to break the body down to the molecular level."

"Wait, if you're trying to find ways to break the body apart how are you going to test your theories without using real people," I looked at Winry. I could tell she didn't like hearing the words 'Alchemy' and 'body' in the same sentence, it scared her, and I didn't blame her.

"We'll use animals, Al's not going to like it, but we'll have to make some chimeras in order to really test our theory."

"So if your home, does that mean Al's coming home soon? It'd be nice to see him too."

I smiled, "I don't know, but if he does, he's not coming alone, it seems he's looking to become the next Prince of Xing."

"Yeah, he talks about her in every letter he sends me, I keep asking him if they're dating but he won't say."

"That seems to run in the family." I looked at Granny. I knew her comment was directed at me. I was furious and embarrassed. My embarrassment got the best of me though, and that shut me up.

I saw her look back at Winry and then to me and she grinned, "Winry, grab the spare leg from the shop, he shouldn't be walking around limping like that, it might make him short again."

I was concerned. I knew she was getting rid of Winry so she could talk to me privately. I didn't want to be stuck alone with her, "Heh, I couldn't be that short if I tried," as if on cue Granny kicked my automail leg, she seemed to know exactly where to hit me.

"Ah! What the hell, Granny!"

There was a silence, and as I heard Winry's footsteps fade I heard Granny clear her throat, "So, she was checking your automail. Winry wouldn't miss, a missing screw, not after what happened last time."

"Granny, I was just- it wasn't - ", I froze, "wait, what do you mean last time."

"You're avoiding the question boy, next time you two are _working on your automail_, she better have a ring on that finger."

It was like a bad flashback, Lt. Hawkeye spouting to me about protecting Winry, because I loved her. I started babbling just like I did in Hawkeye's apartment, " - " I was cut short.

"Ed, all I'm saying is grow a pair and ask her out properly that's all, she deserves to be happy. All the pain and tears of her waiting for you, they're over, give her what she's been waiting for."

"She deserves better."

"She deserves what she wants, and she wants to be with you."

"I know, I- it's hard for me, I've never been good with this. I did ask her to be with me, it wasn't much of a proposal."

"Proposal, Ed, I know you two have gotten closer, but you can't even look at each other after a little heavy petting."

"Heavy petting! There was NO petting of any sort."

"My point exactly, how are you two supposed to get married if you can't even be open about you're relationship."

"I'm working on it," the words struck a chord in me. How was I supposed to marry her, when I had barely blurted out a half assed proposal at the train station? Hell, today was a great example of where we were at, and no one would've guessed we were sort of engaged. It just wasn't anyone's business! I got up and walked out.

"Ed, Winry really should take a look at your automail."

"She did!"

"Right," I could hear the sarcasm ooze out of her and at that I slammed the door.

I didn't like the comment about the ring, it had reminded me of Hohenheim, and I had no intention of being anything like that man, or treating Winry like he'd treated mother. Then I realized what Pinako had meant. Despite all of my anger towards him, Hohenheim had loved mother, he didn't abandon her, as we had originally believed. But he still hadn't been there for her when she needed him most. She just wanted me to do right by Winry, and that's all I wanted. Hell I wanted her to have the world, the girl could rob me blind with all of the things she wanted for her automail business and I wouldn't care at all.

"I love her. There I said it. _To yourself!_" Well it was a step in the right direction. I needed someone to talk to, who wasn't going to make me feel like an ass or embarrass the crap out of me. Al was away and he wasn't going to get here until he got my letter, which probably hadn't even gotten to him yet, although the royal seal did help. I thought back to that embarrassing moment with Lt. Hawkeye, she was right, I hadn't been ready for it at the time, but she was right. I'd have to see Mustang but it was a small price to pay, if it meant getting Granny off his back. Winry would like a trip and she'd love to visit the Hughes family as well as seeing Hawkeye.

"I'll have to call ahead, and make sure they're in Central."

So what did you guys think? I don't think I got Ed's POV right at all, but if you have some good criticism I'd love to hear it! I'm kind of on a roll right now, but I undoubtedly will have weeks where I don't post quickly. And I promise some major fluff in the next couple of chapters!


	3. Chapter 3  Take the Time

"Was that Ed? He shouldn't be walking on it! I really need to - "

"Check his automail? I thought you already did that," she seemed nervous, but she wasn't scared of me like Ed was.

"No, well yes and no. I had only finished the measurements when you walked in, but the way he was limping, I knew it couldn't just be growth."

I smiled; she really was my son's daughter. She never missed a thing, even when she was flustered.

"So, Ed proposed, two years ago it would seem…" I left it open, leaving the rest for her to explain.

"He told you that? I was hoping he wouldn't say anything until he proposed properly. To be honest it wasn't much of a proposal, he threw some alchemic gibberish my way as opposed to asking me if I'd be waiting for him when he got back. It was more of a promise then a proposal but I threw the equivalent exchange stuff in his face, so it kind of turned in to a proposal."

"Well you two better get used to being around each other all the time. You two better get used to the more intimate things, like sharing the same bed," I could tell by the expression on her face that didn't like where the subject was going. I recalled how well she'd taken the 'birds and the bees' story but I doubted she wanted me to know how serious she'd gotten with Edward. Though I was sure, when I had walked in the door that, from the panicked sounds of both of them, meant they were about to seal the deal as it were.

"Granny, we'll be fine, and you know how Ed is, he always blows things out of proportion, especially when they involve delicate subjects. He's only had these last couple of years to discover the parts of himself he didn't have time for, at least, before he and Al came back home. It's nice, to see he's learning."

I smiled at that, she really did love him, and she was quite aware of what was going on. I smiled glad we had had some time to talk about all of this and threw a small package at her. At the rate these two were moving I'd be a great grandmother in no time.

"Granny, what's in it?"

"There's a letter from Al tucked under the twine on the bottom of the package. The package is from me though; you can call it a pre-engagement present. Open it with Ed. I think he'd appreciate it too."

* 8 * 8 * 8 *

Sorry it's so short guys! I'm putting in the next chapter, I was having trouble with line breaks it was too confusing with the POV changes!


	4. Chapter 4  The Package

"I quickly opened the letter from Al, I hadn't heard from him in a month, which was unusual, we tried to write every two weeks, the mail was slow coming across the desert. I opened it up and began to read:

_Winry,_

_ I got a letter from brother today! He says he's heading for home, which means once Mei and I have tied up our loose ends we'll be heading to Resembool as well. I hoped I haven't ruined the surprise, although I'm sure Ed's already there. I hope it's all right if Mei comes with, she said she'd like to see you and I thought you'd like to see her too. We've planned out our trip pretty well, Ling was kind enough to provide us with royal transportation, so it shouldn't take us long to cross the desert We should leave in about a month, maybe less, so by the time you get this letter we should be there in a few weeks. I'll phone you once I've arrived in Amestris. Tell brother that I've got loads to tell him and tell him Mei's coming so he doesn't treat her too badly by the surprise of her arrival. Can't wait to see all of you!_

_Love,_

_Alphonse_

Well at least one of the brothers could say it out load, "I just won't say it because it'll make everything move ten times slower then they already are."

"What's moving slowly?"

I was so engrossed in the letter I didn't hear Ed come back into the house, I looked outside, and it wasn't quite dark yet, "that's funny it isn't dark yet."

"What?"

"Nothing, I got a letter from Al. He says he got your letter and he and Mei are coming here, but they probably won't be here for two more weeks, because he said a month in his letter."

"Great! That gives us plenty of time to visit some friends in Central."

I liked this idea; it had been so long since I'd visited Mr. Hughes and his family. I'd also like to see Hawkeye, she was a Lieutenant Colonel now though, and she might be busy with work or traveling with Mustang.

"Did you call them to see if they're in town?"

"I was just about to."

He walked towards the phone, "I was thinking we could stay for a few days since it takes so long to get there. Maybe you should call Garfiel and ask if he wants you to stop in Rush Valley for some of your customers."

I wash shocked at Ed's attentiveness, and it wasn't like him to suggest a trip, let alone suggesting a visit to Rush Valley. Considering how much he hated it there. Whatever Granny had said to him, it must have been serious.

"Hello, this is former State Alchemist Edward Elric, requesting to speak with Major General Mustang…thank you I'll hold," he looked up and grumbled something while I realized how high in the ranks Mustang had gotten, "hi Major…it has been a while…yeah two years…I haven't even seen Al…actually that's why I'm calling. You wouldn't happen to be in town for the next week would you?...You're going back to Ishval by this Tuesday. Could you possibly make room for us, on Wednesday? I know Winry would like to see you….Yeah, it'd be nice to see all of you too…Oh no, if he's too busy don't…yeah...ok." He hung up the phone rather angrily. All I could make out from his angry mumbles were something along the lines of 'damned' and 'Mustang'. Those two words in a sentence didn't surprise me.

"Hey Winry, could you be packed in time to leave tonight?"

"Uh, sure how long are we going to be gone?"

"I dunno, it depends if you need to see some customers in Rush Valley, but I thought maybe a couple of days in Central and then, I think it's one night on the train there so maybe five or six days?"

"Great, when does the train leave," I was already headed to my room when I asked. I was looking forward to see some familiar faces.

"Only in a few hours, so if you need to pack a lot of tools, hurry up."

I rushed up the stairs. I was really excited; I could call Garfiel from Central. He always enjoyed a visit. Besides most of his customers had become my customers, and a lot of his customers couldn't afford the trip to Resembool.

Like always we had barely made it to the train, but when we got on Ed didn't stop at the seats, he kept walking. We got to the cabined section of the train, and opened a vacant room.

"Ed, aren't these kind of expensive?"

He smirked at me, "like you've ever worried about my spending in the past?"

"Only when it comes to your automail!"

"Get in Winry," and with that he grabbed my arm. As I looked around I realized there was only one beg, and while it was big enough for two people it was sure to make for an interesting night on the train. As I went to grab our things to put in the overhead compartment I saw Ed pick up the small package Granny gave me.

"What's in here?"

"I don't know, Granny said it was for both of us, we didn't have time to open it before we left. Go ahead an open it," I put away the luggage, but when I turned around to join Ed, I stopped. Ed's face was getting redder and redder as he stared at the innards of the opened package, "what is it?...Ed?" Silence. He wouldn't even look at my face he just stared. "Oh for goodness sakes, what could Granny possibly give us that - " as I said this I picked up the package only to be cut short but my own eyes locking onto the contents of the package as I took them out of his hands. I stared for a moment, then I began to understand Ed's embarrassment, but then I remembered what Granny had said, '_think of it as a pre-engagement present_'. At that I freaked and the package and its contents went flying as I yelled Granny's name of confusion. I was mortified that she had wanted Ed and I to open the package alone, and together. I looked at Ed, and he looked at me then, suddenly, seemed to find the cabin door very interesting. If this was his way of handling the situation, I certainly wasn't going to tell him what Granny had said to me about the package. We both stood there frozen for a moment, and as I looked at Ed, I slowly became frustrated. I knew he wanted to be with me and I certainly wanted to be with him, we both knew it, and this was just Granny's way of giving us her approval. If this morning's encounter wasn't a good example of what we both wanted, I didn't know what was.

"Ed, this is silly, you – you asked me to marry you, well, sort of anyways…I don't understand what the big deal is."

"It is a big deal! Winry, for the first 18 years of my life I didn't get to deal with…with these kinds of things. Hell, I didn't even know if I was going to be alive by the time I was 21! It wasn't until Hawkeye literally said it to my face that I realized I loved you…" he stopped his rant, probably realizing what he had said. I on the other hand was so amazed by the fact that he had actually said it that I was about ready to cry. He must have seen the tears welling up, because he was apologizing in an instant. He always did hate to see me cry.

I wiped a stray tear away with my sleeve, "I love you too, silly."

He stopped, somewhat shocked and then frowned, "then why are you crying."

"I'm happy, Ed. I never thought you'd say it."

"Say what?"

"That you loved me, I always thought that I'd have to say it first, or we'd be married with kids before you told me."

"Well, if Granny has anything to say about it, we won't be having kids anytime soon…Wait, you've thought about us…and – and kids!"

"I'm a girl idiot, that's what we do."

There was a knock on the door, "Tickets please!" Ed went to the door, and while he and the conductor exchanged some words and some cens I watched him. And as I watched him I realized that my whole world was about to change for the better. He turned around.

"Winry?" I knew that we were going to have another awkward moment, with another moment interrupted, "Winry, I-" I didn't want to talk anymore, the fact that Ed had said it out load to my face was enough for me. Even if he had been yelling at me. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him with a passion I didn't know I had. Our mouths did an awkward dance as we tried desperately to discover what the other tasted like. We were making up for years of lost make out sessions, all in one moment. As I began to feel the need for him rise within me, I began to snake my fingers gently down his chest as went to reach for his shirt. The heat and tingling I felt building in my lower regions was overwhelming, and as my fingers found the hem of his shirt I was surprised to find Ed oblige me. As I began to raise the shirt over his head, he quickly grabbed it and discarded it onto the floor, but when he brought his hands back; I found that his hands had become more adventurous. He had returned his hands but one had found its way to my lower back and the other had found its way under my shirt. His touch was exhilarating as his hand found its way to my breast and I momentarily broke our lips apart to inhale sharply. The incident that morning had been so frantic and now there was just as sense of excitement and urgency to discover what we had been missing all these years.


	5. Chapter 5  Bigger Steps

Sorry about doing that to you guys but I didn't want to have three different POV's all in the same chapter. So I broke it up, I didn't really want to have more then one POV per chapter but Pinako's section was too short so this chapter picks up right where chapter 3 left off! ENJOY!

I could feel the animal that I'd become earlier coming back but when she had silently requested the removal of my shirt, I instantly wanted more. I had found my way under her shirt only to be blocked by another piece of fabric, never the less, I reached around the back to unclasp it. I quickly took of her shirt, it was too difficult to do with one hand, especially with a shirt in the way. I stopped my efforts when I heard her giggle.

"Winry, how do I get this thing off?"

"They're just hooks Ed, I'm sure you can figure it out," as I went to reach around with both hands I heard a buckle being undone, my buckle.

"If you think that'll distract me you're sorely mistaken," I quickly unhooked them and was about to reach for the front when I heard the zipper, "Winry!"

"Oh come on Ed, you knew where this was going. I could _feel_ it," the way she emphasized it made me realize how much strain was being put on my pants.

"Oh yeah?" I picked her up, her legs straddling me on either side. I kissed her hard as I walked the few steps to the bed. It was an undeclared challenge and I was going to win. I lowered her down, my arm under her as I followed. As I layed her down I realized she was trying to cover herself with her bra, as best she could, as it slid down her arms. I quickly removed and openly stared and she looked bashful as I took her in. They were so supple and perky and I grabbed one, having always wanted to play with them. They were better then my fantasies. They were so soft and they seemed to fit perfectly in my hand, and as my fingers rolled off of her I grazed a nipple with my fingers, she moaned. I grinned and repeated the motion this time using my thumb and forefinger. She seemed to enjoy it as I heard another sharp intake of breath. As I looked up at her I heard a zipper move and as I looked back down I felt the tension in my groin become less painful. I looked back up at her and I realized she was now in control, although she seemed slightly nervous, but her face must have been betraying her. As I hovered over her, I felt a tug on my pants as she tried to remove them, I smirked, I still wore my pants tight. I threw off my shoes and tugged my pants off.

She stared at me for a moment with a small smile, "Someone's in a hurry."

"They were killing me, and so is that skirt," as I said this I tugged it off of her, and accidentally bringing her underwear with it. I sat there for a moment and stared at her, and her hands instinctively went to cover herself up, "Don't," I stopped her hand, "you're beautiful, so let me see it. I scanned her body; her face was flushed and clearly nervous. I smiled at her. I continued my scan and moved my way down her chest and down her taught stomach, and their lay tufts of hair. "You're so beautiful Winry, you're just so…beautiful." I leaned in to give her a kiss and I bumped her lower stomach. Her hips arched in response. I smiled at her and stood up, I began to pull my boxers off, but she grabbed my hand.

"Please, let me," she stood up and I lay back on the bed, as she tugged them off I sprung to attention. She had sat down as she discarded my shorts, but when she turned she stared with wide eyes. "There's no way that's gonna fit," I looked at her disbelievingly. She looked up at me realizing and covered her hand with her mouth. "Uh I mean – it's just – I've never actually seen one – I just wasn't expecting it to be so, _big_."

I smiled at her, I hadn't ever thought of myself as extremely well endowed, but I knew I was never lacking in that department. I stared at her while she examined the rest of me and as I watched I realized that she had the same facial expression as when inspecting or studying automail. She was literally studying me, although I was guilty of doing the same to her. I became more aroused as I watched her, I wanted her, I wanted all of her, just like she had offered. I took one hand to cup her face and I leaned in to kiss her with that animal desire I had tried to keep at bay. Her response was nothing but encouraging, and as I leaned into the kiss we slowly lay back on the bed. She held my head, pulling my ponytail out and kissed me with a sense of urgency that felt like now was the time. I positioned myself between her and was stopped.

"Ed, get one of those," she waved to the package laying on the floor, and I quickly grabbed one, I put one on, and silently thanked Havoc for those ridiculous lessons, I had once thought unnecessary. I repositioned myself and slowly entered, she winced, and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Sorry Winry, should I keep going?" I was concerned for her, she was clearly in a decent amount of pain.

"It'll be fine in a few minute, but get it all in at once," she said it with a moaning grimace as I plunged in. She explained quietly as the pain overtook, but she settled and began to wiggle. The wiggling is what got to me, I looked at her pleading for the go ahead, and she nodded at me. I began a slow rhythm, and she arched her hips in response. I began to slowly pick up the pace, she began to moan, it felt so good, and I tried desperately to hold on, as it began to registered that tightness surrounding me was affecting me quicker then I would've liked. I picked up the pace some more as she moaned louder.

"Oh Ed!" I could feel her tighten more around me as her hands and fingers grabbed my back. I grunted and moaned as she arched into me more. We weren't close enough and as she arched her back I put an arm around her back holding her up slightly with my other arm. I moved a little faster, as she screamed my name. "Right, right there! Yes!" She tightened even more then before, and couldn't hold back anymore. I released and kept going as I felt her walls tighten even more, I brought my arm down lower, to hold her at the base of her back and it seemed to work, she bucked herself into me as hard as she could and moaned. As she writhed beneath me I laid us both down as we tried to catch our breath. As she mentally collected herself she looked at me, and kissed me lightly. We held each other for a while and then she began wiggling.

"You okay?" I looked at her curiously wondering what was wrong.

"I feel…wider, it just feels strange."

"Well, at least I fit," I looked at her with a huge smile. She was going to hear about that statement for a long time. She slapped me slightly on the chest then yawned and my stomach growled. "Want me to get us something?"

"No, I'll go get it. If you go I'll just get antsy waiting. Plus I might as well start walking off the pain now."

"Was it that bad?" I knew it was supposed to hurt, but I had no idea how much.

"It felt great Ed, but I've never…done _that_ before, so yeah it's gonna hurt. It varies for all girls, and besides I'm pretty sure you've got some above average girth," I smiled at that, but she saw, "don't let it get to your head…s…heads," as she pointed a finger at me and my 'girthy' appendage. "Did uh…did you enjoy it? I mean was I-it okay?"

I stared at her stunned, was she blind or something? Of course I did, it had felt amazing, and the fact that she moaned my name had made it even more pleasurable. "Winry, don't ask stupid questions."

"Ed! I answered you!" She was clearly nervous about her performance, she was beautiful and I loved her. Hell she was the only woman I had ever had a remote interest in.

"You know Winry…you were the only girl…I've ever liked, even when we were little. And when I was away in the West, you were the only one I thought about when I…" I stopped, I couldn't tell her the rest.

"When you what Ed?" I nodded my head at her in a manner that I hoped indicated to her that she already knew the answer.

"You know what…" I looked at her sheepishly as I realized she was already dressed, while I lay under a thin layer of sheets.

"No I…Oh…" there, she knew. There was no going back now.

"Oh thank god! I had no idea if you had ever done something like that before!" I rolled my eyes.

"I never had time before Al got his body back, but trust me, I made up for lost time." She giggled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Glad to know you're normal about some things."

I sighed as she walked out the door. She was so incredible; the concept of 'us' was so natural for her. What we had done was so intimate and she made it feel like – like perfection. She _was_ the one and I hoped she was ready for an even bigger step when we got to Central then the one we made tonight.

_**Please let me know if you thought this was too graphic or not graphic enough! I don't want to offend or disappoint! Also please let me know if you thought I stayed true to the character. I'm not a fan of OOC so I'd hate to be that person who writes it but never reads it. Please give feedback! Thanks to all who are following me and have already posted reviews! Much love! :D **_


	6. Chapter 6  Periodically

_**So thanks for all the feedback guys. It was very encouraging! It's really hard in those scenes to stay true to the original character so I'm glad you thought it was good! I also want to clarify something, so I won't disappoint any people, there isn't going to be any Al/Mei fluff, I whole-heartedly encourage their relationship, but it's a mental image I refuse to experience. I also won't really go into detail with Roy/Riza but it'll be there. Essentially there won't be entire episodes devoted to the two couples. **_

It felt like everyone was staring at me and as I walked to the food car I wished that Ed had come with me. Though I never would've let him know I felt uncomfortable, his presence would've been nice. I sat down in one of the chairs, avoiding eye contact with all of the passengers in the train car, I looked out the window and saw the landscape dusted with the last remnants of light from the day. I frowned. I was certain Ed and I had been in the cabin for a few hours. The train had left at 7:30 but it looked like it was barely 9 o'clock. I blushed to myself; that meant we both hadn't lasted long in our first time, and with no foreplay. I was slightly embarrassed with myself, because I knew I could last longer. Being held and touched like that for the first time was extremely exciting, but what had gotten her was Ed holding her up with one arm. They had gotten extremely lucky, and I sighed, "it's going to be a lot harder the next time round," I shifted in my seat, still readjusting to my body's recent change. It didn't really hurt, but somehow I could just tell it was going to kill the next morning. At that I decided I'd have to have a little talk with Riza, hopefully she wouldn't be too uncomfortable about the subject. The young man taking my order had been very kind, and had even offered to bring the food to my room. I thanked him and took him up on his offer, as we reached the door I paid him and began to grab the food.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can bring it in for you," I was about to protest, knowing that Ed was probably still lying under the sheets, but the door to my cabin opened.

"Thanks for the help, I'll take that," Ed grabbed the plates, "here you go." He handed the man some tip money but the boy just stood there momentarily, as did I. There was Ed, a small towel wrapped around him, with dripping hair, and the towel seemed to have been purposefully placed low. I smiled and thanked the man who had brought me our food and walked in.

"Ed, you could've at least put on some pants."

"I didn't like the way he was talking to you."

"He was just being polite, besides I wasn't going to let him in - " he interrupted me.

"Winry, he was clearly interested in more then being helpful!"

"So what if he was?" I folded my arms in frustration. He could be so irritating. I knew Ed was the protective type, but any remotely attractive woman had to deal with being hit on, whether they were with someone or not.

"So what? Winry this isn't like at Fort Briggs or…" he suddenly stopped himself. He had a clamped look on his face like he had revealed too much information.

"What do you mean 'at Fort Briggs'? No one hit on me at Fort Briggs," he looked at me with flat expression as I tried to think back. There had been Major Miles, and then the automail mechanic that had given me some pointers on modifying for northern automail:

"_Real live northern automail! That's the first I've seen."_

"_Oh yeah? You wanna come check out my work shed then?"_

"_Please? I'd love to!"_

"_Hey-" he had interjected strangely, with what seemed like concern._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Uh nothing. Try and keep on your toes, and don't go off exploring. Not on your own. It's not safe here, so be careful. All right?"_

At the time I had thought it was his normal concern that he had shown me. I was in a new place, and the north was notorious for being dangerous. After I found out that I was an unknowing hostage I had completely thrown the conversation out of my mind. Ed knew I was a hostage and wanted to keep me safe, that was normal. But now I knew there was something else. I peered at him mischievously, "Eeeeeed, what did you mean?" I trilled softly, not letting the devilish tone in my voice disappear.

"Nothing. Just drop it."

"But Ed, I want to know!"

He groaned with annoyance. It wasn't unusual, Ed often found my questions nagging, and when I asked him again he snapped at me, "Fine! I just didn't like it that so many of the Briggs soldiers wanted to spend time with you!"

I stared at him for a moment, and as the words registered, I realized something, "you were jealous. The world was facing impending doom, with only you to stop it, and you were jealous of a couple of soldiers?"

His cheeks turned pink, "maybe…"

"So does reciting the periodic table have anything to do with me as well?" He choked on his coffee. _Bingo!_

"N-no!" I glared at him for a moment, debating whether or not I should push it further. I decided not to, after all, we were going to have to sleep in the same bed together. So I sighed in understanding, leaving us silent for the rest of the night.

We both prepared for bed around the same time. Ed poured over some notes he had brought with him that he thought he could study more and I took a shower. The shower was incredibly uncomfortable due to its lack of size. As I got dressed, I moved to the bed, Ed was already lying down, shirt up and hand on his stomach. I smiled; it was nice to know that some things about him would never change.

I lay down next to him, stiff and uncomfortable at first. It didn't help that we were both cramped into a small train cabin, and so was our first time. I thought we could keep that part of our relationship a permanent secret. If anyone knew that being locked in a moving train cabin was what it took to get us together, we would never hear the end of it. As I calmed down, adjusting to today's event, I cuddled up next to Ed and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7  Kiss and a Blush

_**Sorry about the slow update guys. My Internet went out on Thursday, and I'm being forced to update when I get to school. Another apology must be made for my last chapter. I don't think it was very good but I think I fixed it near the end. I'm having a hard time tying in all of those moments Ed lets it slip that he's totally in love with Winry in the manga/FMA:Brotherhood. The moment in Briggs is probably my favorite moments between Ed and Winry. Anyways on to Central!**_

I woke up with a start as the train came to a halt. The years of traveling by myself had me automatically waking up at the crack of dawn. I yawned and tried to sit up, and as my eyes adjusted to the morning I realized that Winry had half her body sprawled all over me, willing me not to leave. I looked at her tenderly; she was hugging my body ever so slightly, as if I was going to leave any moment. As I looked down at her I felt the years of guilt wash over me; she had her head on my stomach with her right arm hugging mine as if it were a drape. Her other arm was tucked under herself; giving her head the leverage it needed to comfortably rest on my stomach. Her right leg was bent over my right with her knee and shin leaning against my automail leg. As I inspected the form of my human cage, the guilt I felt turned into amusement.

"Leave it to Winry to make me stay when I'm not going anywhere." As I spoke softly she stirred. I stared at her wide-eyed, wondering what I should do if she woke up. She began to roll over as the train started to creep forward again. With my right arm I held her in place, hoping she wouldn't wake. I still had no idea how I was going to handle her waking up. I knew she wouldn't like it if I my moving her woke her up. And dealing with a cranky Winry all day was not my idea of a good time. She stirred again and I lay stock still, temporarily forgetting that Winry was not a violent morning person. She stirred and as she opened her eyes I looked at her and said "morning."

She just stared at me for a while, and I became worried for a moment and then her concerned look softened as her fuzzy morning brain recalled yesterdays events, "morning." She just smiled and situated her body back into its position, but as she moved her body against mine, I suddenly became very aware of her unhindered breasts rubbing against my side. My lower half sprang to attention. I didn't know what to do with myself, although getting morning wood wasn't anything new, as Winry lay next to me – no on me.

"Hey Winry," she didn't answer, "Winry, I'm really hungry, can I go get us some food?" She looked up at me and moved off of me, "ok," as she moved I practically leapt out of bed, "but bring me some milk with my breakfast."

I paused at that for a moment, "fine." I took one last look as I watched her layback down, and then rushed into the bathroom. I began my ministrations, but it was harder then before, the need for physical contact was much greater then ever before. I thought of last night and how it felt to be inside her, and I tried to keep silent, all the while hoping for some relief. As I finished Winry opened the door.

"Ed what are you - " as she cast her eyes on me she stopped.

"Winry!" It was mortifying to say the least, I had tried my best to cover myself but she was staring right at it, at all of it.

"Sorry!" She slammed the door.

I sat there for a moment, wondering how I was going to explain this. Last night had been so wonderful and I was all ready to go at it again. I sighed and opened the door.

"You know Ed, if you needed some help, you could've asked," I was taken aback by this. I was sure that we were going to endure at least a day of awkwardness.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But you had just woken up! I was trying to let you sleep."

"Oh yeah? Well you grunting isn't exactly my idea of some great sleep sounds."

"So you're saying it would've been better if I had said, 'hey, I know it's early, but could you help me out?'"

"Yes!" Once again I was incredibly surprised and turned on again.

"So-so you would've been ready to go?" I couldn't believe we were having this conversation.

"Well no," she saw me about to interject, "but it's not like that's the only thing we can do…" she looked down, clearly embarrassed by the fact that she had thought of something I hadn't.

I pushed aside my embarrassment to inflict some more upon her, "like what?" She didn't say anything, just looked up at me quickly and back to the floor, "you've thought about this before, haven't you?"

"No!" She answered too quickly. _That_ was my answer.

"Right…well what would we do Winry," I could feel my face betray me. It was a new subject for both of us, one that we had just begun to explore.

I could tell by the way she looked back at me that she was ready to return the embarrassing comments, "Oh, like you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you weren't just thinking about last night in there." She pointed at the bathroom.

"I was n – " the look she gave me was enough to shut me up.

"Ed, all I'm saying is next time, don't go and do _that_ when I'm right here and able."

I looked at her for a moment, red in the face, "Fine. Let's go get breakfast."

The rest of the morning was spent in silence. We didn't know what to do with each other. Within a 24-hour period we had gone from a kiss and a blush to well, real life. As the hours passed in silence I began to realize that while the sex had felt amazing; it had barely taken five minutes, for me. Winry hadn't seemed nearly as affected as I had been, but I had gotten lucky. I was following my instinct, and had held her up with one arm, and the position seemed to have done wonders for her. It was embarrassing, but sex was more mechanical in understanding, what came after was the science of it. Maybe doing some research wouldn't hurt, at least, while Winry was busy.

I had been lost in thought when the train came to a halt, and then I remembered why I was here. The ring. I had been so busy processing the information of the last two days that I had forgotten why I had wanted to come in the first place. I didn't know why I felt I should talk to Hawkeye, maybe it was because Al wasn't around and I didn't want Mustangs advice. Whatever the reason I was glad I came, we had been so intimate on the train until my morning's misgivings, and I didn't understand. She wasn't angry but she wasn't happy either. I was so confused…when she saw me…I was sure I was going to die. I was going to have to ask someone, but I didn't want to ask Mustang, hopefully I could ask anyone of the guys, except him. I didn't exactly want to talk to Hawkeye about my sex life.


	8. Chapter 8  The Plan

_**Sorry guys I lost it for a while. That last chapter was really week, but I'm hoping to redeem myself in these next few chapters. I'm also sorry about the wait. Please tell me if I'm getting worse or better, because the only way it'll change is if you tell me. Thanks guys!**_

We stopped at Hughes' grave first and kept him company for a while. Winry wanted some time alone so I paid my respects to a few others. As I walked past to see the memorial that was made in honor of Wrath, and I thought of Major Miles, I'd have to visit the North to pay him my respects. There had been so many funerals and Al and I couldn't be at a single one, since Al couldn't even walk I had felt obligated to be by his side. Hell, we didn't even get to our own father's funeral, if Winry and Granny burying him counts' as one at all.

When Winry was done paying her respects she decided that she wanted to go see Gracia, apparently she had already called and they were hoping to have us for dinner. I told her that I'd go find us a hotel and be back in time to eat. She didn't push the subject; she knew it was hard for me to be around Elicia and Gracia. I felt guilty for what had happened to Hughes, even though I had told myself countless times that it wasn't my fault, but it had been my mission, my quest that had deprived a child of her father. A pain I was all too familiar with.

Having been lost in thought I found myself walking towards Mustangs office, when I was suddenly stopped, "Excuse me! Excuse me, sir! You can't go in there."

The girl looked at me sheepishly, I had thought after Judgment Day I would've been allowed in, no questions asked, at least that's what she had told me. I thought she might be new, since everyone in the Central office knew me from my days as being a State Alchemist. However, it was nice not to be notice, especially by military personnel, they always saluted me; I had even been threatened with the highest military honors by Mustang.

"I was told by Major Hawkeye that I could come right on up to her office, was she mistaken."

"Well sir, civilians can only leave the lobby area with a military escort." She was new. Hawkeye never made exceptions to military rules, but she did with me, and I'm sure she would've told the security personnel.

"What, about ex-military?"

There was a slight pause, "I-I'd have to see you're identification sir."

I smiled at her request and pulled out my old pocket watch. I had decided to keep it after Mustang told me it would get me certain privileges for being honorably discharged, she looked wide eyed, and looked me over again, apparently realizing who I was, "forgive me Fullmetal sir! I didn't recognize you!"

She was in the stiffest salute I had ever seen, and I waved her, hoping she would come out of the stiff salute, "don't worry about it. It was a long time ago, and get out of that salute! I didn't like it when I was in the military and I still don't like it." She got out of the salute as I began to turn. I got the same stiff salute as I walked to Mustang's office and thanked me for my service as I passed.

"Hey guys, Ed's here!" Fury was looking happily from his mound of paperwork.

"About time you visited us. You come alone?" Breda leaned back in his cheer probably looking for Al. The familiar scene was comforting considering my current predicament.

"Nah he's still in the East, but we'll probably pay a visit once he gets home. I'm sure he'd love to see all of you."

"So you're still traveling alone huh? Winry hasn't gotten you to settle down yet? She's not gonna wait forever you know." Havoc looked at me grinning, the ever famous cigarette still in his mouth.

"Actually Winry came with me, she's visiting Mrs. Hughes. How's your love life Havoc?" They all looked slightly dumbfounded by my blatant comment. As Havoc looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"You mean you finally got the courage to ask her out? To say that I'm surprised would be an understatement."

"Edward, so nice to see you again. It's been far too long," Hawkeye gave me a big hug and stepped back, "so where's Winry?"

"She's with Mrs. Hughes, we were invited to dinner. I thought I'd stop by and say hello to a few old friends."

"Well tell Winry to stop on by, it'd be nice to see her before you head back. Would you like to step into my office, we can talk in there."

I looked around at the curious faces and decided that I didn't want to take the chance of them finding out I was going to marry her. I had a hard time believing the Fury or Falman could keep their mouths shut about such matters. "Nah, it's still nice out. Why don't we talk outside."

"Hey Ed, if you have some time later tonight, we all thought it might be nice to get together and have a drink. What do you say?" I thought for a moment, wondering if Winry would care. We were supposed to be spending time together, but we were here to visit friends, and some time apart didn't seem like a bad idea. I was still a little embarrassed to look at her.

"Sure, what time?"

"Just give us a call here, and will pick you up."

It was surreal to be back in this office with all of those guys, I had even missed the absence of Mustangs blunt remarks. Although I was sure I'd regret feeling that way the moment I saw him. We walked in silence for a while until Hawkeye spoke.

"So Ed, what brings you out here? While I'm glad for the visit, I'm sure you have something serious you need to speak to me about." She looked at me with that determined gaze. It was amazing how kind yet stern she could be, and all at the same time. She hadn't changed.

I sighed, "Well, uh…I'm not quite sure how to ask this, but it's – it's about Winry. I know you don't know her that well, but you know her well enough. I – " I took a few deep breaths and just said it, "a few years ago. Just before I went on my journey West – I kind of – well I kind of asked Winry to marry me." I stood there for a moment, waiting to see if she wanted to say anything. She smiled at me a nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Anyways, I – I think we're ready, and I want to propose to her properly, but I don't know what kind of ring she would want. I want her to have something that she will want to wear forever, even when she's working. You're a lot like her, especially when it comes to work, so I thought I'd ask you for some help…in picking out her ring."

She didn't speak for a moment, I was concerned that she'd say no, but she smiled, "I'd love to help, but what about Alphonse? Wouldn't you rather have him help? I can't imagine he'd be too happy about missing this."

"Al's probably crossing the desert right now and besides, I think he'd rather see a ring on her finger then nothing at all."

"You could've asked me that over the phone. So what do you really want to talk about Ed?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure if she'd care enough to help or if she'd be able to at all, "I was hoping you could help me with the proposal"

She blinked at me, apparently surprised by my request, "Of course, what do you need?"

"Well…" and I set my plan in motion. Unfortunately I was going to need Mustangs help and that always meant there was going to be a problem, but it was for her. She deserved a proper proposal, if Al knew I just put a ring on her finger in her sleep, he'd kill me. I had seriously thought about the many ways in which I could propose without having to face her directly. And I had thought about taking her to the tree by the river where, according to Al, Winry had turned me down for being too short. But what we had shared on the train had helped me realize that we weren't about cute memories, we were about a bond that could last forever, no matter what happened. She meant the world to me, even before I could admit it to myself. Hell, Hawkeye had called me out on it, long before I was ready to hear it.

"Hm…it'll take some time to do, but I think we can manage to get it done, when are you leaving?"

"How long will it take?"

"Well, it's mostly paper work that'd need to be done, and I'd have to be granted some security personnel unless you want one of us to do it."

"How long would it take if one of you were on security?"

"Two days."

"Then I'll ask Havoc tonight when I see him."

"Oh, I never asked you. What do you think?"

"It's not exactly my taste, but I do know Winry well enough to say that I think she'll love it. As long as you listen to me and pick out a good ring, which we'll have to find tomorrow. Oh and Ed, if you haven't gotten a hotel already, make sure you only get a room with one bed." She walked away, after giving me a knowing stare. I would've been more embarrassed but my plan was in motion, and I was already getting nervous.

Dinner had gone well, although Elicia, had grown up quite a bit since I had last seen her, and as Winry and I walked home we couldn't help but think of Mr. Hughes.

"Man, she's really grown since I last saw her. Makes me feel old, how old is she again?" I turned to Winry. I was trying to repair the damage that was done. The first step was talking normally, and hopefully we'd just ease in to it.

"Let's see when I first met her she had just turned three…I think she's 12? She might be younger, but she sure has grown. Mr. Hughes would be gushing about her every day."

"Yeah…Winry. I'm glad we had dinner with them, thanks for calling her."

"No problem. Mr. Hughes always said Elicia and I could be like sisters. So I always try to visit when I can."

Everything was fine when we got to the hotel; I had brought our luggage to the hotel before I went to have dinner. The real trouble came when she was getting ready for bed, I sighed probably sounding very annoyed, "this is ridiculous. We were fine last night," she scoffed and mumbled, and by the timbre in her voice I could tell she wasn't happy. I glared at her, "if have something to say then say it to my face," I had pushed it a little harder then I meant to, but she knew what she was doing bothered me and she didn't care, which only made my anger worse, "Gah! Winry just tell me what's wrong! What's going on with you!"

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong? What's wrong is I feel like I wasn't good enough. That's what's wrong!"

I blinked, "not good enough? What are you talking about? I told you it was fantastic, it was better then that, if anything I should be the one who's embarrassed."

"Ed so what if you didn't last long! You woke up this morning a jacked-off in the bathroom. Why would you need to do that if I was good enough?"

"Winry," I groaned, I didn't want to talk about this, but she clearly had gotten the wrong idea about the whole incident, "Winry, it wasn't you…I – you – " I took a deep breath, "I woke up before you, and you got me a little – no, very excited and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, besides I'm sure you're in a lot of pain from the other night…" I did my best to be gentle about the entire subject, but Winry was Winry and she had to get her 50 cens in.

"And I appreciate that, but there are other ways…"

"Winry!"

"Oh come on Ed, we've had sex and we plan a sharing the rest of our lives together. If you can't talk about this then we have an even bigger problem."

"But – "

"No buts. There are other ways I could've helped and we both know it. Next time just ask okay!"

"Winry!

"Ed, we're not children anymore!" She was right. I was embarrassed, but what for? She had seen me naked, and I had seen her naked, and with the proper amount of time, I'm sure we would get to all of the things we were interested in trying.

I sighed, "so if one of us is in the mood, we just bring it up?"

"Well, yeah I guess. I mean there's no harm in spontaneity, but if we're not in the mood or too busy or whatever, we shouldn't take it the wrong way. Although I do appreciate you letting me sleep."

"So that's all you were mad about? It wasn't something I said?"

"Ed, you've been so amazing since you got home, I was just embarrassed because I thought you had lied to me about how good I was."

"Winry…you were," I made an animalist sound that reminded me eating grate food, "you were amazing and I can't believe that I get to have you, in every way possible." I inched closer to her, the discussion of last night, reinvigorating my need and want to be with her.

I knew she could tell when she put a hand on my chest, stopping me from getting any closer, she smiled, "Ed, I'm still – I'm still a little sore, you think we could wait until I feel like I'm ready? I can't wait but I'm already in some pain from it and it'll take a while for me to get used to it all."

I must have given her a facial expression that reminded her of a pout, because she gave me a reassuring yet passionate kiss and sent me away to see everyone at the bar. By the time I got downstairs they were there and waiting. She stuck her head out the window and they all gawked at her as she firmly insisted that I get into no trouble while I was out; although, what had them gawking wasn't her request, it was the fact that she was wearing one of my buttoned down shirts. When it finally registered that they were all staring at her, I turned bright red and got a little mad at them for openly staring at my fiancé hungrily, "Winry! Put some clothes on!"

"Oh shut up Ed! By you guys and be safe okay!"

I smacked Havoc on the head as he still stared, while the others seemed to have gotten the hint to stop looking. As I relaxed in the car Breda looked at me with an evil grin, "so Ed, she's _just_ your mechanic?"

I looked at him quizzically for a moment, apparently Hawkeye hadn't told anyone yet, "she was never _just_ my mechanic."

"So are you two together?" Fury looked at me, expecting me to scream at him.

I stayed silent for a moment, controlling my embarrassment, "yes," the words barely made it out. There was a silence as they stared at me, and then suddenly hoots and moans were exchanged.

"Hey Fury, you owe me 1000 cens!" Havoc looked victorious at the announcement.

"It was only 1000 if they had slept together!" At that the entire group with the exception of Falman, who was driving, stared me down. They apparently wanted to know, I sighed, I was planning on talking to one of them today anyways, and if they had bets they would just find out from each other.

I sighed and grinned. I knew if I actually said anything Winry would find out and kill me, so I sat in silence with a huge grin on my face.

"Pay up Fury!"

"Aw come on guys he didn't actually say anything!"

As the night changed subject we got to talking about my travels West and eventually to Mustang who was, apparently, one his way to the top, which meant I was probably going to owe him that 250 cens I promised. I kept an eye on the time not wanting to be too exhausted for my important day tomorrow; however, by the time I should've headed home I had already started talking to Havoc. And I had decided to ask him for some advice on a certain subject, "so Havoc," my words were only slightly slowed due to the alcohol that currently filled my system, "what do you do when your in the mood," I looked at him knowingly, "and your girlfriend isn't?"

"You mean do I go jack-off and then come back," he laughed as he spoke, "no way! I wait till I go home. Why? You and Winry having some issues with that?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"No! I mean – we live together – so we can't exactly get that far away…"

Fury must have over heard and had decided to join the conversation, "ohhh," he laughed the drunkenness could be heard in every word, "she caught you didn't she," he laughed even harder at the thought. And Havoc joined in when my face turned beat red instead of brushing him off like I had all night.

"Oh!" Havoc laughed so loudly I thought he was going to die of laughter.

"Hey leave it alone, I'm sure you've had quite a few embarrassing moments yourself, and you probably weren't getting married to the girl either."

"What! You're getting married! But I'm not even married yet!" He pouted as he asked for another beer.

Falman had over heard and grinned at me, "I knew it! Congratulations Ed!"

"What do you mean you knew? How could you possibly know?"

"Are you kidding me when I saw how you two acted around each other when we were at Briggs I knew it."

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. I noticed the time and as I was about to call it a night I saw Fury laughing at Breda playing a drinking game with himself, apparently he hadn't noticed Havoc had left to go puke his guts out. I looked at Falman, and sighed as we dragged them all to the car and drove them home. It was 2:30am when I made it home and Winry had been kind enough to leave me a note telling me what plans she had made with Hawkey for the next morning. I smiled as I saw her hugging a pillow where I was going to sleep. I stared at her for a moment, kicking myself for leaving her to spend so many nights alone and worried if I was even alive. Back then, I barely even called, and when I did it was because I needed something. She deserved so much better then me, but she loved me anyways. I slid into bed, removing the pillow from her grip and replacing it with my own body. I held her close, thankful for being able to keep everything that was good in my life.


	9. Chapter 9 Visit

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had midterms this past week so they kind of took over my life, but I promise that I'll start updating more often. At least until finals and then it'll slow down until they're over! I don't think this one is very good, but I guess I don't think they're ever really good. I switch POVS, which you know I hate. Tell me what you think. Please and THANK YOU!**_

"_This isn't the time to start doubting yourself Ed…Listen to me!"_

"_Ugh… Winry, you just don't know when to shut up do ya?"_

"_Edward!" The door slammed._

I woke up, as if startled by the sound of the slamming door. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the small beams of light coming through the windows. I sighed as I remembered that day, and then the next. It hadn't been worse then waiting for them to come home. Sure they had saved us and when we all woke up I knew Ed had saved us all, but I didn't know what the cost had been. And being the way they were I didn't get a single letter or phone call until the day they arrived. I looked over to where Ed was and found nothing there and I checked the clock only to discover it was near noon.

"No wonder he's not here. His stomach was probably awake hours ago." I smiled at the comment and pulled myself out of bed, ready to take a shower, the dream had left me uptight and a good hot shower would definitely help. I turned on the shower letting the steam from the hot water fill the room. As I tugged on my shirt, my shorts were already on the floor, I remembered the earlier moments of that day I had dreamt about. Ed staring at me wide-eyed and speechless as I undressed in front of him, completely unaware that he was there. I shrugged. He had already seen me naked, so why worry. The shower was just what I needed. I just stood there for a while enjoying the feeling of the hot water pelting my skin, like a light massage. I reached for the soap and found none. I poked my head out hoping to find it, but with no luck. I knew I had one in my bag, but I couldn't remember where. I threw on a towel and darted into the room hoping to find it soon so I could continue my enjoyable shower.

It was just my luck to run into Mustang, and he had almost caught me handing off the ring to Hawkeye. It was silly of me, but I wanted to see where she put it. Just in case. My usual gloomy expression decorated my face.

"Fullmetal, well I certainly didn't expect to ever see you here again, unless Al dragged you here." He glanced around as he spoke, noting that Al indeed was not with me.

"I had some business in Central, and Winry wanted to visit the Hughes'. I had hoped to miss you."

"Ouch. It's nice to see you too," he grinned as he always did, "so have you made any progress? Or is that why you're here?"

"Actually I have. I just got back into Amestris about a week ago. I'm done with my end. Al and I are going to collaborate once he gets back and hopefully we'll have a place to begin the actual testing. How's yours going?"

"There's a lot of work to be done and I haven't even scratched the surface. Scar's presence helps as well as those who helped us on the Promised Day. Unfortunately relocating the slums back to their original city isn't going very well. They think it's another plot to kill off the Ishvalen race, not that I blame them."

"Sounds like fun. I'd offer my help but politics isn't exactly my strong suite."

"You don't say. On another note, did you happen to bring some of your notes with you? I'd be interested in what you've found."

"I left them at the hotel, and I'm going to be a little busy tomorrow and then we leave that morning. You could stop by and have a look later today if you'd – "

"Unfortunately I've got quite a bit of paperwork to catch up on, but if you're free to show me them now, I'd love to take a look," he smirked at me wickedly, "unless I can't come to the hotel."

He must have noticed the expression I made as I thought about whether or not it would be a good idea to invite him up to the hotel. As interesting as it would be to get his opinion of the more medical and physical deconstruction of my research I wasn't sure it would be worth all the lip I would get from him about Winry; especially if she was sleeping, in the only bed in the room. She wouldn't enjoy waking up to that and I wouldn't enjoy dealing with her all day. I looked at the time, it seemed late enough, she'd probably be awake by now, "sure thing."

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but there's a phone call for you," Hawkeye looked at me as he walked away, "it'll be safe with me Ed and it'll be right where it should be tomorrow."

I smiled, "thanks," I began to turn around, "oh, and let him now I'll be waiting outside for him."

I walked to the nearest phone booth outside and called our hotel room, the phone rang, but no one answered. That was a good sign; she was asleep it would've woken her up and she would've answered; which meant I was clear to bring Mustang to see my notes. I walked back to the steps just in time to see a car pull up with him inside.

"Sounds like you'll make some great strides in the medical field of alchemy."

"Yeah, between the notes Al has sent me so far and all that I've gathered it really looks-" as I spoke I opened the door to the room and saw Winry wrapped in a small towel, dripping wet, and hunched over her luggage. I stared at her as her ass poked out of the towel, at that I quickly shut the door. The shower had been running, but hopefully she heard the door slam shut.

"What is it? Wrong room or something?"

"No, I-uh, just let me straighten up a bit before you come in. The desk is a little messy."

He looked at me knowingly, "sure."

At that I quickly squeezed myself into the room, Winry was still hovering over her suitcase, "Winry!"


	10. Chapter 10 Catching Up

"Ed! What are you doing?" I looked at him confused as I questioned him quietly.

"Put some clothes on, Mustangs outside," I gave him a look, which he immediately read, "he just wants to take a look at my notes. Now was the only time. I called but you didn't answer, so I thought you had gone out!"

"Maybe I was asleep! Ever think of that!"

"Obviously not, just get back in the bathroom!" As he spoke I was no sooner scooped up then I was dropped on the floor in the bathroom.

"Ouch! Edward that~"

"Come on in Mustang!

The little brat was trying to hide me while Mustang was here! Wait…did Mustang not know about us? I grinned at the idea.

"Nice place, who's got you staying here?"

"Winry wanted to come and see friends."

"Oh, Winry's here, well I'd love to see her, tell her to stop by."

"Sure, the notes are~" at that I turned on the water, though trying to litte

I could only imagine what kind of red-faced changes Ed's face made as he explained this to Mustang.

"So Fullmetal, where exactly is Winry?"

"I – uh well, her uh shower wasn't working and so she uhh used mine, I guess…"

"Right. And that's why there are two suitcases in your room?"

"Colonel!"

"Watch it Fullmetal, I'm much more then a colonel now."

"Fine, do you want to see my notes or not?"

"Geez, don't get all worked up. We all knew you were going to get together with her."

"You-you did not!"

I finished my shower with a sigh, "what is it about Mustang that makes Ed so tense," I realized that Mustang was the only father figure that Ed really had, since Maes died, "some father figure."

Their bickering died down and I got dressed as they began to discuss Ed's notes. I looked at myself in the mirror checking myself over. As I moved some hair I noticed that I stopped and stared. I looked different, not just my nose or my ears, but all of me, I was just different. I recalled my friends telling me that you felt different after the first time, but I looked older, not in an aged way, just more experienced, and I guess I was. It was just sex though, I mean it had hurt a lot, but I had enjoyed it too much to let the pain bother me. I wiggled a little bit as I realized how soar I still was a couple of days later. "We're going to have to go slower next time," I said to myself softly, as I looked at the bruising handprints and automail marks Ed had left behind on my thighs. I pulled my dress on as I watched them disappear. "Then again, it had felt pretty good for our first time." I took one last look at the mirror making sure everything was in place and walked out the door.

"Winry, nice to see you," he spoke to me as he did all women, "I hope this shower was better then yours?"

"It was great but I'm sure Ed told you that we're sharing a room." I looked at Ed, smirking.

"He didn't, well that's great. Have you gotten a chance to see everyone at Command?"

"No, but I'm actually going to see Hawkeye later today for lunch. She asked me if I'd like to catch up. Maybe go shopping.

"Did she, well I'm glad to hear that you two have stayed in touch. How's Al doing?"

"My brother is doing fine. Thanks for asking."

I glared at him for interjecting so rudely into the conversation, "he's actually going to be here in a couple of weeks. I'm sure Al would love to see you, should I tell him to stop by?"

"Be sure to, we'd all love to see him," he put his hat on, "and Ed, keep up the good work, these notes are very promising."

"Sure."

"Don't have too much fun you too," he winked and shut the door.

Ed's mouth hung open in shock and I just stood there, but as I stared at the door I noticed the clock hanging above it, "I've got to get to lunch. Hawkeye'll be waiting for me," Ed didn't respond, "Ed! I've got to go," as I spoke I threw a pillow at his head.

"Alright geez. Should I wait up for dinner?"

I looked at him, surprised by the request, "sure, I shouldn't be out too late." As I went to grab my purse I noticed one of my bright pink thongs lying right next to it. "Oh no. Ed do you think Mustang saw this?" I pointed at the item.

"Where was it?"

"Where do you think it was? Right where it is," Ed's eyes got huge and his face got red, "I'll take that as a yes. Try not to freak out too much, everyone else knows we're together so it's not a big deal." I gave him a kiss and headed towards the door. I looked back and saw him sitting on the bed looking slightly depressed. "Oh come on Ed, its just underwear! Ed's seen mine tones of times."

"Winry that's not the same! And I doubt Al's seen these!" He emphasized these by waving the bright pink piece in the air," I looked at him for a moment and then down at the floor, "Winry, tell me Al hasn't seen these before." He looked at me intently as if willing me to provide the answer he wanted.

"…He's very good at helping with the laundry ok?"

"Great, so now Mustang and my brother have seen these." He looked at them as if wanting to set them on fire.

"Yes, but you're the only one who's seen them on," I grabbed them from his hand and put them back in my suitcase, purposefully bending over at the hips to give him a nice view.

"But they know that you wear these," he waved his hand in my direction, completely missing the free show.

"Ed," I walked over to him, kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'll give you a prize later if you stop whining." I didn't give him a chance to respond and immediately walked out the door.

As I walked down the street I could feel myself swell with pride at the amount of control I had over Ed. It was so exciting, in more ways then one and I couldn't wait to test out my powers later on. I searched the square for Hawkeye unable to find her.

"Winry, over here." She was sitting at a table near a café and I couldn't even recognize her. Her hair was down she was wearing a black pencil skirt with an alarmingly high slit and a nice white blouse. The only way you could tell it was her was the complete absence of color. I had no idea the woman had those kind of curves.

"Hawkeye, wow, you look amazing."

"I'm sorry if I confused you, I couldn't remember if you'd ever seen me out of uniform. But when you looked right past me I knew."

"Oh no! I looked right past you?"

"Like you'd never seen me before," she must have seen the apologetic look before I could hide it, "don't worry I'm used to it." We ate and caught up on Mustang, Havoc, Al, although everyone was extremely interested in Al's love life.

"Yeah they seem to be pretty serious, he's bringing her back with him from Xing."

"No kidding, well she helped save us all. I'd love to see her and thank her sometime. By the way how are you and Ed doing?" I looked at her hesitantly. She didn't strike me as the nosy type.

"We're okay. We got into a fight on the train, well I got mad at him for something stupid. We normally get over it in a day but something feels off. I think it's because we've gotten more serious. I don't know, he's so mature about everything, but when it comes to relationships its like he's 12 years old!"

She giggled, "well I don't know about you Winry, but he never exactly had time for a love life. That boy spent his entire childhood being an adult, and he saved this entire country, in order to fulfill his dream. I don't think he even considered the absence of experience to be a cost of all of it. Although, he did have you."

I blushed, "you mean he never…with anyone else?"

"He didn't have the time, but I think if he was given the chance, it wouldn't have made a difference. From the first day Hughes met you he knew that you two had something special, and Ed was practical put in a comma by the comments all of the officers made when you left."

"That's right. When I first met Hughes he had asked Ed something about me servicing him," I spoke in a hushed tone, then lightly giggled the rest "Ed literally fell off the floor he was so embarrassed."

She smiled, "just out of curiosity. What did you two fight about," my face must have looked incredibly flustered because she immediately interjected, "if its something private you don't have to say."

"No-no, that's fine. I was actually going to ask you, but I wasn't sure how. I can't ask Granny, it's not exactly something I'd want to talk to her about," she looked at me patiently knowing I would ask when I was ready, "have you ever been with a guy who- who uh you know, when he and you can't," I sighed, "I'm sorry I can't say it, you've known him too long! It'd be so embarrassing."

"If you're asking what I think you're asking, it's completely normal. Men are men, and they'll do it with your permission or not," she looked at me as I fidgeted awkwardly, "I don't mean to be rude Winry but was Ed – your first?"

"…Yes, he actually what I asked about happened the day after." I couldn't look at her, I was so embarrassed, but I was also glad I had someone to talk to about it, Garfiel wasn't exactly helpful in these situations and I couldn't exactly ask Mae.

"Well that explains it. He's going to be much more demanding from now on, not necessarily in a bad way, but he'll feel the urge more. It's completely natural and not just for men."

"I'm sorry, this must be so disgusting."

"Not at all. We were all beginning to wonder."

"Wonder what."

"If he would ever get around to it," she giggled slightly, "the General owes me quite a bit of money."

"Speaking of men…" I looked at her slyly.

"That would be unprofessional." She snapped into her rigid military ways.

"Oh come on Hawkeye it's me. I wouldn't care who it was, and we all know you two have something going on."

She sighed and relaxed from her tense position, "my father was an alchemist, actually he was a flame alchemist who was training General Mustang as his apprentice. During that time we fell in love, but when he entered the military my father rejected him and refused to let me see him. After he died I decided to join the military and to believe in what the General had faith in, and I've been watching his back ever since."

"So you haven't been with him since his apprenticeship?"

"No, we've been very careful, if we ever gave in, even once it could ruin his goals, which are also mine."

I looked at her, it was so sad, she was giving up true love for a greater cause, "so you'll never be together?"

"I have hope that, maybe, when he's Furher, he'll have me discharged from service."

A silence fell over us as we both thought of the years we couldn't be with the one you love, I smiled when I remembered the day I finally had my moment, "don't worry, Mustang isn't anywhere near as oblivious as Ed is. He'll do the right thing when the time is right and if he doesn't I'm sure there are quite a few people who'd have something to say about it."

I reached across the table and lightly squeezed her hand in reassurance; she smiled at the gesture. As if to ruin the first heart to heart moment we'd ever shared my body reminded me of the recent changes that my body had experienced on the train forcing me to visibly wiggle in discomfort.

She looked at me in concern, "how many days?"

"Two and it still hurts," I looked at her in relief, knowing that she understood.

"Must have been some night," she smiled at me.

"Not bad for a first timer, if I must say so."

"Any blood?

"Not much, a little, but nothing too drastic. It was so painful at first and I still have bruises…Is that normal?

"What? The bruises or the pain?

"Both, I guess."

"Ed's a strong guy and I'm sure the automail doesn't help but the pain is completely normal. For some girls it's so painful the first couple of times they cry others barely feel a thing. It also depends on his size."

"His size, but I don't even know what's normal. All I know is that it hurt."

She gestured the appropriate sizes not wanting to embarrassing me more with words, which I would be eternally grateful for. I gestured appropriately and was pleased to know he was slightly above average in both girth and length.

We finished our tea and as we paid I asked if she wanted to go shopping.

"Why not. Anything in particular that you'd like to buy?"

She looked at me knowingly, "I was thinking that I'd buy myself a nice summer dress for our date tomorrow."

"Oh you have a date? Yeah, he said he was going to let me get whatever I wanted from as many automail shops that I wanted in Central."

"Why not in Rush Valley? Isn't that a better place to buy?"

"Yeah, but the tools are ridiculously expensive because it's Rush Valley, so he saves more money this way."

"Well we better get going. It sounds like you know exactly what you want."

_**Please tell me what you think! I'm trying to get back in their heads because it's been forever since I last wrote anything. Please tell me if you feel I've strayed. Thank you! Oh and some intense lemon coming up in the next chapter! Yee be warned!**_


	11. Chapter 11  Apology

_**Hey guys sorry about updating! I've been a slacker and also had the worst case of writers block ever. I also want to thank everyone for their wonderful and helpful comments. I was amazed at how many people really enjoy my story. Thank you! Also don't feel shy to request something, maybe for a lemon or a serious subject. If you're embarrassed to put it in a review feel free to send me a private message!**_

I spent the evening alone, not wanting to get drunk with the guys, with the big day around the corner and with Winry gone for the evening I found myself pouring over my notes. I was grateful for how immersed I could get into my work, the break I took to eat had taken a toll on my nerves. I had spent the entire time thinking about how the proposal was going to go the next day. As I put the pencil down from writing down some theories I could feel how tired I had become, the stress of the day had finally gotten to me.  
>"Ed", I slowly woke up someone was touching my shoulder.<p>

"Huh – wha? What is it?" I opened my eyes to see two beautiful blue ones staring back at me.

She giggled as she peeled a piece of paper off of my face while I sat up, "You fell asleep in the chair, and I thought you might want to sleep in bed."

I yawned and stretched as mumbled a gruff thanks through my yawn. As I sat up I looked at the time, it was only ten. I grumbled to myself about how I wasn't going to be tired for hours now. I turned my chair around to see that Winry was changing, the bathroom door hadn't shut and I could see her in the mirrors reflection. My mouth went agape. It always seemed to catch me off guard, she was so beautiful and I was so unaccustomed to the sight of her. As I watched her strip I became intensely aware of how much I wanted her, but I recalled the air still hadn't cleared between us after the events on the train. It was better but not completely. I rubbed the back of my head as I stood up and leaned against the wall by the bathroom.

"Winry," I paused searching for the right words, "Winry, I'm sorry."

There was a pause as I heard her sigh, "Ed, there's no reason to apologize. I just, I thought that I hadn't been enough. I mean I know first times are supposed to be awkward but I was so worried you had been disappointed or something."

"Winry, that's ridiculous. I'm so inexperienced I could barely handle you touching me," as I blurted this out I realized what it insinuated and, even though she couldn't see me, I couldn't help the embarrassment crossing my face.

"Ed," she said my name quietly and it almost sounded sad, I sighed not knowing what to say next, she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel, "I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget that you're life was different. You didn't get a chance to deal with all the normal things kid's usually go through."

She looked down as if disappointed in herself for forgetting something a smiled lightly at her, "Winry, it wasn't like you had the most normal childhood either, I mean you knew me." I laughed as spoke the last part. It was true she had traveled so many places with me all for the sake of keeping me safe.

"Yeah but Ed, I still had down time. I wasn't always on the run. I had time to sort through things…" as she trailed off with the last word I knew what she meant. She thought I hadn't explored myself sexually; at least not as much as she had. The idea of her touching herself immediately got me excited.

"Maybe not when Al was around, but" I stopped I was too embarrassed to finish the sentence. We were both bad at this, talking intimately.

"But what Ed?" I looked at her uncomfortably she was getting frustrated with the sudden silence, "Edward!"

She was annoyed, she probably thought I was ignoring her or trying to drop the conversation by not finishing what I'd started, but I couldn't figure out how to put this all into words. The thought of saying 'when I traveled west I masturbated all the time' wasn't exactly what I'd like to say. As I looked at her I could tell she was losing her patience, "Well – I mean, later, when I traveled west. I was by myself and let's just say I had more down time."

I blushed furiously as she understood what I'd said. I couldn't believe we were even having this conversation, and it was bad enough I was going to propose to her tomorrow. And I mean really propose.

"Oh, I- uh – I guess I just thought," now she looked embarrassed, "but you've never –"

I cut her off knowing where she was headed, "Winry" I sighed her name frustrated with sudden insecurity that I'd never seen in her before, "You're the only one. Like you said I didn't exactly have time and even if I did, there wouldn't have been anyone else. It's always been you." I was surprised how my frustration in her had brought out such eloquence. Normally I was stammering like an idiot, but I had gotten my point across perfectly.

She looked at me for a moment, stunned by my sudden openness. Her eyes widened as she fully processed the information. She smiled and then flung herself at me. Our mouths crashed together, and I could feel her urgency to show me how much she appreciated what I had said. I gladly obliged as I pulled as close to me as possibly by grabbing her head with my hands as I pushed her against the wall. I slid my hands down letting one rest on her collar bone, while the other glided down to get under the towel. I messaged my way up her body and as I reached her breast the towel fell. In her need to feel she quickly threw it off of herself. And instantly went back to kissing me with a fervor I didn't know she had. She rubbed her crotch against mine, and I could feel the bulge build to an almost unbearable tightness in my pants. She brought her hands to my butt and pulled herself against me. It became unbearable and as I pulled away from her to begin to take off my pants she threw my hands away and slowly pulled my pants and underwear down allowing my stiff manhood to slightly bob out of my pants. As I stepped out of my pants I threw off my shirt in anticipation. As my shirt left my hands I couldn't help a moan escape my lips as her mouth touched my erection. One hand held me while the other played with my balls lightly and she licked the length of me before her tongue danced across my tip. I threw my head back and held her hair in my hands as I let out deep growling moan as she put as much of me in her mouth as she could. As she began to speed up her motion I could feel the pressure build inside me.

"Winry." As I said her name she looked up at me and I reached for her head needing to touch her and feel her close to me. I gave her a passionate kiss and picked her by her butt, her legs rapped around mine. As I pushed her back to the wall, bodies pressed together, I plunged inside her. Giving her no warning, she leaned her head back against the wall her back arching in response to my sudden aggression. I kissed her neck, nipping and sucking on it as I slowly pulled myself out and then pushed back in. I went slow as she adjusted to me, and continued to do so until she begged for more.

"Oh Ed," her breath hitched as I entered her again, " please, I need more. Please, faster, faster!" As she bagged I began to increase my speed starting slowly and then I began plunging myself into her harder and deeper as she begged for more. Her hands were touching me everywhere as if finding a way to bring us even closer. I could feel herself tightening around me getting close as she crashed her lips to mine, moaning into my mouth. She squeezed her legs tighter around mine as I brought my hand down from her breast to her clit and messaged it. She bucked her hips in response and called out my name in a loud moan. She arched her back as I plunged into her harder then before and I could feel her insides tighten around me as she reached her climax. I kissed her as she quivered under me as the feeling of her climax overcame her. I was still pumping though going faster and faster. I was breathing heavily and moaning her name as she kissed my neck and nibbled slightly on my ear. I came in a final thrust as I lifted her higher using both arms to hold her up. I sighed against her as I felt myself fill her. And as I went to pull out I felt her hips grind against me in a circular pattern. I smiled, she wanted more.

I turned her around and headed for the bed and pulled out of her as I threw down on the bed.

"You want more?" I looked at her with wicked grin as I knelt down and spread her legs.

She barely had a chance to say yes as I put my fingers inside her. As I did this her back arched and her hips bucked and I began to thrust my fingers in and out.

"More Ed, more." I put another finger and she moaned out my name. I smiled, loving the feeling of absolute control I had over her. As she moaned and writhed under my control she brought her fingers to rub the bundle of nerves that were so sensitive. I allowed her to touch herself as I pulled my fingers out and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. My hands holding her outer thighs as I started trailing kisses up her inner thigh to her warm center. She moved her hand as my mouth found the bundle of nerves and arched with an extremely loud moan and I brought my finger back inside her while my mouth teased her clit. I could see her entry asking for more, open and ready. I plunged a third finger into her and she bucked in response and arched her back.

"I – Ed – oh Ed!" She came and her wet centered squirted into my mouth and as she writhed underneath me lapped her juices up. As I brought myself up to rest beside her. She sighed and looked at me. Her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

"And you say I'm the only one." She said smiling.

"What can I say? I'm a quick study." I gave her a cocky grin as we dug under the covers contented with each other.

She played with my chest as she curled up beside me, it was so calming and I could feel sleep beckon. We stayed like this for a while but as I began to drift off to sleep I felt her hand trail down to me shaft as she took me in her hands. I opened my eyes to look at her; she had lustful eyes and a mischievous grin. I groaned as she pulled herself under the cover.

"Winry you're gonna kill me." I said jokingly as I let out a low moan.


	12. Chapter 12 The Proposal

Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I had writers block and also laziness as my two major afflictions affecting my update problems. But here it is and I'm back with the proposal chapter! I've feared this chapter for forever so I hope that it lives up to your expectations! Here goes nothing!

"_Winry you're gonna kill me…"_

I let out a pleasurable moan as I woke up recalling the events of last night. It was all so surreal, the world wasn't ending, Al was human and Ed and I were…finally together. I turned over smiling hoping to see his face but he wasn't there.

"Ed?"

"I'm in here!" As he spoke I realized I hadn't noticed the shower running. I got up wrapping a sheet around myself, still slightly self-conscious of my body. I walked into the bathroom.

"Mind some company?" I was acting sheepish, and around Ed of all people.

"Not at all, come on in!"

His back was to me when I walked in which I was slightly thankful for, we'd never seen each other naked in the daytime. And there was something about doing this, that made it different, more real. I grabbed a cloth and soap and began to clean his back. We stood in silence as I ran my fingers over all of his scars.

"There's so many," as I ran my fingers down his back I noticed a giant scar that looked like a burn mark, "Ed, how-how did you get this?"

He flinched at my question, obviously uncomfortable that it came up, "you don't want to know Winry."

"But Ed I..." I paused, Ed was generally right about these things, "I'm sorry Ed."

He turned around, "Winry…There's nothing – "

"Yes there is, I pry and I ask questions, without even thinking about how you'll feel."

"Winry…" he seemed shocked at my sudden softness, "I do-it's from a fight with Kimblee back in the North. I didn't want you to know because, this - " he turned around and put his hand to a similar scar on his stomach, "this almost killed me."

I gasped, "oh Ed."

"Kimblee blew up the ground beneath me, after you got away with Scar, and I fell through I mine shaft. I don't know how far but it's a miracle I didn't die instantly. When I came to I had a rod sticking straight through me. If it wasn't for Heinkel and Darius…I wouldn't be here."

"Ed – I'm…I'm so sorry!"

"No don't you start. Today's going to be a good day. The past is the past you can't do anything about it. So why don't we have some fun before we both turn into prunes."

I sniffled, "you're all clean, I still need a shower before this good day stars".

"Why don't I help you?"

"Ed I really do need a shower!" He flashed me a toothy grin and any chances of having the shower to myself were lost.

**Sometime later**

"Winry hurry up! I know you're excited to spend all my money but you could at least be on time to do it."

"I'm coming and the best part about shopping is that you don't have to be on time."

We walked out hand in hand. Ed told me that he'd let me buy anything I wanted, which made me slightly suspicious; he never let me spend his money. But I wasn't going to question such an appealing offer. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked towards my favorite part of town.

As we shopped, or my like Ed carried and I shopped, I noticed how normal all of this felt. We weren't fighting…yet and our friendship was stronger and deeper then ever. I realized in that moment, that if I were to ever marry Ed, that our bond would be greater then he and Al's. The thought frightened me. He and Al shared something no one else could, and to replace that would be devastating to both him and Al. I soon got stuck on the topic and decided to focus on shopping, although I didn't really need much, since the stuff I really needed could only be purchased in Rush Valley. As if he could read my thoughts Ed's stomach growled, giving us the cue to finish up for the day. As we headed back I thought about what Hawkeye had me buy the other day and was incredibly grateful.

When we reached the hotel room I became curious about where we were going next, he was doing such a great job of making this a proper date and I wanted to know how far he was taking it, "Ed where are we going for dinner?"

"Ah …I'm not sure, I asked Hawkeye if she could take us someplace nice that she'd recommend so you should probably wear something nice."

I grinned, "no wonder she had me pick out something so sexy," I thought I had whispered softly enough but he caught part of what I said.

"No wonder what?"

"N-nothing! Are you almost done in there? I need to get ready too you know!"

"Yeah yeah, just don't take to long they'll be here soon!"

Fuery arrived with a car waiting outside, and as we walked to the car I noticed how intense and courteous everyone was being. I mean were they that surprised about us having a real date? We arrived to a very nice part of town, and from the outside alone, you could tell it was an expensive restaurant. I was surprised by the amount of courtesy Ed was being shown. When we walked in the staff knew us both by name, gave us the most intimate and private seats in the house and had apparently closed the restaurant for _the_ Fullmetal alchemist as a show of gratitude for his efforts.

"Ed, this is, amazing. How did you do it?"

"Don't thank me much, Hawkeye helped me with most of it. I didn't know any nice places to eat so she helped me out, apparently she gave me more help then I asked for." He smiled at me, he could tell I was impressed and most definitely pleased with his efforts, no matter who helped him.

Dinner was amazing, course after course, was delicate and delicious food that I would probably never have the luxury of trying again. We ate in silence, and not our usual uncomfortable silence. There was an occasional 'wow' or 'this is great' but nothing lengthy.

"You ready to go?"

"But we haven't paid."

"I was told not to worry about the check, I guess the government feels like they owe me some." He smiled; he loved using the government for everything they'd done. Even after they were no longer an evil and destructive force.

"Well at least – " as I spoke he slapped some money down on the table and stood up.

"Ready to go then?" He had a devilish grin which could only mean one thing, he was up to something.

"Sure," I thanked the waiter and the staff for the lovely meal and service and as I walked through the entrance I was stopped.

"Excuse me, miss," the voice sounded familiar and as I looked around I saw a man holding a ring, "did you drop this?"

"No, I don't wear any rings, but thank you," as I turned around I noticed Ed was no where to be seen, "he must've walked outside."

"Miss, are you sure this isn't yours?"

"Yes I'm positive. Besides I'm pretty sure I'd remember owning such a beautiful ring."

"But your husband – he said it was yours…"

"My – my husband, no he's not my – " and then I stopped, "wait say that again?"

"Your husband, he – he said this was yours."

As he handed me the ring, it dawned on me that this might be Ed's creative way of proposing, "thank you." At that I rushed outside, "Ed! Ed did you tell some guy in there that this was mine?" I was speaking loudly as I opened the door to the outside. When I looked around I saw Ed on one knee looking at me with a scared face.

"Yeah…" there was silence, I was waiting for an explanation and he wasn't talking, "well? Do you like or what?"

I stared at him for a moment, "do I – do I like it? Of course I like it, it's beautiful but- "

I heard him sigh, "Winry-" he sounded slightly annoyed as he said my name, he calmed himself took a deep breath and, "Winry, will – will you marry me?"

As I processed the fact the ring in my hand was my ring, was the ring that Ed bought to prove his love to me, I began to cry. Not sad tears but tears of happiness, "yes," I could barely speak, "yes Ed."

He took the ring out of my shaking hands and put it on my finger, as he did and kissed me softly, "I love you Winry."

"I – I love you too Ed," and as the realness of the situation hit me I jumped into his arms, crying and laughing at the same time, "thank you Ed."

**Well tell me what you think! Please it's been a while so if you think I've strayed or what not let me know! I've been struggling with the whole proposal thing, since my goal is to be as realistic as possible, so please tell me if it's not that good! Some great stuff coming up soon though! And some Roy/Riza action on the way as well!**


	13. Chapter 13

We stood there holding each other, reveling in the moment. When an all too familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey guys! She said yes!" A smiling Jean Havoc appeared from the car behind us.

"Havoc!"

"Sorry Ed, but two people owe me money on this one."

"Wa- are you kidding me?! Braeda you traitor! And where's Mustang. I'm gonna kill him!"

"I wouldn't recommend that Fullmetal. Otherwise you'll be in debt for a very long time."

Of course he'd come to one of the most important nights of my life, especially when I didn't want him here, "yeah yeah. You all suck," Hawkeye appeared from within the restaurant and I corrected myself, "except you." As I pointed at her I saw Falman's smiling face.

"Congrats Ed. Never thought I'd see the day."

I blinked, "you-you BET ON ME?!"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "hehe…not much…"

"How much?"

"My whole pay check," he ducked his head in embarrassment and sadness as Riza came up to congratulate Winry and I.

"Congratulations you two. You both deserve it. And if you're wondering Winry, we're here because we helped with the proposal. You might've recognized Fury? He's the one who handed you the ring. He's the only one you were never formally introduced to."

I blinked. I hadn't even thought to explain this crowd of familiar faces barging in on her moment. With my hand still around her waste I turned to look at her. She looked surprised but she also had a beautiful smile on her face, "Thanks Riza, it really means a lot. And now I know what the fuss was all about with the shopping." She giggled.

"Yeah thanks, you've really helped us get here. Especially me, I can't believe how long it would've taken me to figure it out if you hadn't talk-" I stopped. I couldn't believe I was about to casually bring up the time she told me about…that! My face got red I knew everyone could see me but I didn't want to finish what I'd started.

Winry looked at me quizzically, "what Ed? Gah! You do this all the time, you go to speak and then you freeze up if you get remotely nervous! Just say it!"

"Winry!" I looked at Hawkey with expectant eyes.

"That's alright Winry, I know what he's talking about." She was smiling, mostly at me and I was glad for her understanding and discretion.

Hawkeye smiled, "General, I think it's about time the rest of us went home."

"Not so fast Major," he walked up to me, "I expect to be invited to the wedding for this Fullmetal. If not you'll be paying for this. And trust me when I say, you won't have the money to pay for it."

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Winry elbowed me in the ribs and gave her thanks and welcomed him to the wedding.

"You'll be there! And I'm sure Ed would love to have you in the wedding. Since I'd love for her to be in my bridal party." She looked to Hawkeye expectantly. The ladies shared a gleam of mischief that spelled doom for Mustang and I.

"I'd be honored Winry. Let's head out boys. I'm sure there's plenty these two have to talk about."

With that they left, some of them giving their final congratulations, others encouraging some adult forms of celebration not so subtly. Once everyone had left Winry and I headed back to the hotel. As we walked I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I heard Winry let out a sigh as she clutched onto my arm like she was a little girl. I looked down, I could see tears "what are you crying for Winry?"

"Dummy, I'm finally crying for myself. I just – I can't believe we got here".

I was confused, she seemed so happy and as we walked in silence she clutched my arm even tighter. It confused me she was holding on to me like I was going to run away. I stopped. "I'm not going anywhere Winry."

She sniffled, "I know…I'm just I can't believe that we're here now. I have to keep telling myself this is all really happening."

I laughed, "so you're gonna break my arm to prove it."

She squeezed a little harder, "if it helps."

"Ahh Winry! I just asked you to marry me and you break my arm in return?!"

She laughed, "oh Ed like you're not getting lucky when we get home."

I perked up at the sound of that, "I think I'll live," I grinned to myself as we walked to the hotel. I was definitely the luckiest man in the world.

"Hey Ed, you told Al about this right?" I gulped, correction I was about to be the deadest brother in the world.

"You didn't tell him?! Ed how could you?! He's been waiting for this his entire life!"

"His entire life! What was this destined or something?!"

"Of course not! But this is Al we're talking about!"

I brushed her off as I thought to myself about how to deal with Al, I couldn't tell him until he got to Resembool and we still had to stop in Rush Valley for a day or two. At this point there wasn't much I could do about it accept wait, and it wasn't like he had been cut out of the important stuff. He'd be my best man and help me with all the important aspects of the wedding and besides he'd been pushing me to propose. As I tried to convince myself that everything was going to be ok, I noticed we were already outside the hotel room. I sat down on the bed, as the days events began to seek in. I was engaged. I watched Winry walk around the room and I couldn't help the smile spread across my face as she walked across the room. As I watched her walk around the room I couldn't help but walk over to her and hold her.

"Hey there Mrs. Elric," I couldn't help grinning ear to ear as I said those words. The happiness was overwhelming and I just wanted to hold her and feel her. I began caressing my fingers all over her body as I kissed her neck the urge to be as close to her as possible grew.

"Winry," I spoke softly and gruffly. I wanted her. I needed her. I pulled my hands down to her dress, the need for foreplay lost on me. But as I began to pull on her dress she stopped me.

"Hold on Ed," she spoke softly as she began to walk away. She stopped a few feet in front of me and unzipped her dress slowly. She let the straps sag as her dress fell to the floor. My eyes widened in surprise, she was wearing something lacy and sexy. She stood there sheepishly, and as she batted her eyelashes at me I couldn't take it. It felt like an hour had passed but in shear seconds I broke the space between us. Scooping her up I walked her to the bed and tossed her down. I was being rough but I didn't care, I straddled her and began caressing her neck with my mouth and pulled her bra down exposing her breasts. She giggled and I was gruff with her growling out my want and desire. She lay their letting me have my way all the while smiling. I grabbed her hard as I entered, and gave her no time to prepare or adjust. I needed it to be hard and rough so I could feel the moment. I picked her up and slammed her against the wall and pushed harder and faster then I ever had before. She explained in approval asking for more and that only fueled me more. We went at it for ours all sense of concern and shyness left with our need for each other so intense.

I lay down beside her breathing heavily and smiling all the while. I saw her rub her thighs and noticed bruises.

"Did I do that to you Winry?"

She smiled, "it's fine Ed. Trust me when I say it's worth it," she rolled over her head resting on my chest giving me a quick kiss, "hey Ed," she smiled she looked tired, "today was great but we didn't use a condom. And I'm pretty sure we didn't' use one the other day."

At that, I stopped breathing as panic set in.


	14. Chapter 14 Surprise

The thought had been nagging at me for quite some time, and then, with the way he had proposed, my emotions had gotten the best of me. I had forgotten a second time and what was more concerning was that Ed seemed to forget every time. Granted three times isn't a lot, but once is all it takes. I had plenty of friends back home that got married because of it. I didn't exactly care if we had a kid before we got married. I mean, we were getting married either way.

"Winry!"

"What?"

"We're here," as I turned my head, I smiled at the familiar site. Rush Valley, my home away from home. I loved it here, and it meant the world to me that Ed was willing to stay here a couple of days just for me.

As I stood up and stretched I looked over to Ed, he looked tired, "you ok Ed?" He grunted in response as he carried our things off the train. We walked in silence. I was worried that Ed was losing sleep over our little mishap(s), but it had just kind of come out. I wasn't really worried, and as Ed had wisely pointed out, I wasn't as worried as I should be. And he was probably right, I wasn't ready for kids, _we_ weren't ready for kids. But the way I looked at it either I was or was not pregnant and worrying about it after the fact wasn't going to change the outcome. We would find out soon enough. Although not soon enough for Ed.

"Winry!" The shrill voice of a flamboyant man interrupted my thoughts, "I'm so glad your here! It was beginning to get too much for me to handle."

"Garfiel, you don't give yourself enough credit." I shooed his comments away with my hand.

"I may be good Winry, but it doesn't compare to your stuff, and your customers keep going to Mr. Dominick in case of emergencies, because I just can't work with such high quality stuff."

"Oh hush. You're a great engineer, now how many do I have to see today?"

As he handed me the schedule, I put my hand on my chin, thinking over how I would go about managing such a tall order of customers. But my thinking was interrupted by a strange sound that sounded like excitement, "Oh Winry! Is that what I think it is? Ed, I can't believe you picked this out."

"Sure is! Isn't it beautiful?!" I spoke over Ed as he attempted to yell something obscene regarding his sense of style.

"Yeah, and its inlaid so you'll never have to take it off for work!"

"Sure is! He thought of everything." I turned, giving him a knowing look.

The day went by without a hitch and by the end of the day my customers were asking to see the ring before I even got the chance to say hello. The best part were my male customers, many of whom were very disappointed at the sight. Leaving a grinning Ed outside, able to hear the protestations of every one of my customers.

"Have a good night Charlie. And remember you need to oil that every day otherwise you're gonna be paying me more and more for all that ground metal!" I waved away my last customer and as I went for the door I felt two hands snake around my waste.

I grinned, "about time, I was beginning to get impatient" he began to kiss my neck as I leaned back into his embrace.

"Hey you two get a room. You're not the only one who lives here you know."

"Give us a break we just got engaged."

"Well as long as there's no baby making going on under my roof-" I cut him off.

"Garfiel, I just spent all day working my butt off to take care of _our_ clientele. There wouldn't be any baby making even if I wanted there to be."

I felt Ed shrug behind me, I smiled, knowing the pouty look all too well. "Winry," he whispered my name protestingly into my ear.

Mr. Garfiel looked at us both quizzically, clearly not knowing if I was kidding or serious but he shrugged it off and said goodnight. I turned to Ed, "now there really won't be any baby making to night" Ed groaned a gruff protest. Ed ignored my comments shutting the store door and scooping me up as I began to turn around headed for my room. "Ed! Put me down."

He ignored my request taking us into my room and gently setting me down on the bed. He leaned over and kissed me lovingly, "lets get you cleaned up". It was like he knew exactly what I needed after a hard days work. He began by removing my bandanna, which was filthy after the hours of working around grease and oil all day. As he put the bandanna aside he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the much needed scalp massage, but just as I was getting comfortable I walked away. When I was about to protest i heard the sound of bath water running. I turned, "how about we take a bath." He gave me a soft smile as I looked up at him in shock.

He guided me to the tub and undressed me slowly, all the while leaving a trail of soft kisses down my body as each bit of clothing was removed. He quickly undressed and joined me in the tub. He washed my back gently, it was different. This was a side of him I had never seen. A gentler side, it was nice. As he finished my back he leaned back in the tub, pulling me with him. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth of the water and touch of his body, "what brought this on Ed?"

"What? I can't do something nice for my fiancé?"

I smiled, "of course you can. I'm just wondering what made you think of it."

He shrugged, "I dunno, I just wanted to be close to you, that's all." I smiled, settling more into his embrace as I drifted off in the warmth of the water.

I woke up naked in my bed, Ed's naked body next to mine. I smiled as I remembered how gentle and kind he had been last night after that long day of work. As I stirred, a thought came to me. What if I thanked him for the other night with a little surprise of my own. I rolled over, straddling him and began a trail of soft kisses down his chest. I let my fingers follow behind me as I trailed further down. When I reached my goal I was pleasantly surprised by his morning arousal. He wasn't kidding about what he had said on the train. I put my hands to it and began my oral ministrations. He began to groan in his sleep, and I smiled. I could hear him say my name softly and I looked up, he was still asleep. It gave me encouragement, so I began to test what he like. As I worked up and down, I could feel the pressure build. I felt him move beneath me and I looked up to see his golden eyes staring at me. I smiled and continued...


	15. Chapter 15 - Loving Her

_**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. I actually reread my story and I've noticed quite a few mistakes. You gotta love auto correct, so sorry about that. I'm going to try and go through them all when I have some free time and fix everything. **_

I was on fire and she couldn't get enough of me. It was like I was blowing her world, and I couldn't believe how amazing it was. I could feel her wiggling against me and it felt amazing it was almost as if-I woke up. I should've known I wouldn't be that amazing that quickly. As I realized it had all been a dream, I suddenly became very aware of something going on under the sheets. I looked down wide eyed, and there was Winry, holding me in her hounds her mouth wet from all her hard work. She had been right, this was better then how I handled things on the train. When she saw me staring back, she developed a wicked grin as she began to pull her face back down. I watched for a moment as I reveled at the sensation that her mouth caused me to feel. She was so sexy, but I wanted more. I stopped her. She looked up at me in confusion. "Come here," I wanted her with everything that I had. And as she crawled her naked body up mine, I couldn't help but feel the pride swell in me that this woman was mine to have. At that I grabbed her and flipped us over.

"Ed, that was," she paused, letting out a small contented sigh, "so good" she hissed the word as she wiggled still turned on by the morning's events.

I smiled, "not bad, if I do say so myself. Not bad at all."

She looked up at me, "we've gotten lucky Ed."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Ed, all I'm saying is, it may feel good to us but we're not exactly experienced."

She had a point, I was getting ahead of myself, "yeah yeah, why don't you just let me enjoy this? Alright?

"Yeah yeah, now lets get dressed before-" she was too late, the worst had happened.

"Winry! If you don't hurry up you won't be able to eat before your customers get here!" Yup I was dead, it was the unmistakable voice of Mr. Garfiel. Winry and I scrambled to find clothes.

I paniced. Winry was much more useful. She immediately got up, "I'll be down in a minute! I just need to get changed!" I let out a sigh of relief, I hadn't realized how scared I had been until I let out that breath, "I mean really Ed, you're so useless at times. How can someone like you do all you've done and be useless in a situation like this?"

"Wha-yeah yeah could you pass me my pants?"

She looked at me strangely, "you can get them yourself. It's not like I haven't seen any of it before." My face must have been shocked or scared or both, because she gave me no response in words, just a small and somewhat evil smile. "If you could cleam up the room a little that'd be great, maybe clean the sheets? You did leave a mess after all." I couldn't believe how bold she was being. We were normally so sheepish about the topic of sex, especially afterwards but she was being so open about it. "You know, we are getting married, if we can't even talk about sex with each other we shouldn't be getting married."

"Winry!" I stopped, she wasn't wrong. We would have bigger problems if we couldn't talk about a normal couples problems, then we wouldn't last. I sighed, "no, you're right. It, it's just going to take some getting used to, that's all. But to be honest, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to walking around you naked."

She smiled, "oh Ed, you don't give yourself enough credit. You'll be just fine. After all, we've showered together; hell, even our first time wasn't in the privacy of our own home. You said it yourself, you haven't had enough time to explore this. You may have explored yourself plenty, but not with someone else, and if your shy about how you look, you shouldn't be. Trust me, you are," she looked me up and down, "definitely perfect."

I snickered, "I wouldn't exactly say perfect," I tapped my metal leg, I was blushing, "but I appreciate the compliment."

"Ed, having an automail leg doesn't make you any less perfect. Besides I think the legs kind of sexy."

I grinned, "oh yeah?" I got up walking over to her with as much courage as I could. The conversation had made me unfortunately aware of my naked state, "why don't you tell me what you like about it?"

"Ed~I have to go to work," she was whining, which meant she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her, "Ed, I really do have to go to work," she giggled as tickled her with my lips. "Come on Ed, we've done plenty for this morning and we'll have two days on the train to go at it like rabbits.

She was right of course. Sex had made me so needy, and that wasn't why I loved Winry. The way she moved, her passion, her strength; the way she made me feel just made me want to keep on living. I hadn't realized it until I had almost died in the mine. She was the reason I kept on moving, near the end, she gave me the strength I needed to survive it all. When it came down to it, I had always needed someone to knock some sense in to me when I had given up; but when no one was there, the thought of her had gotten me through it.

"Ed? I have to go." I opened my eyes, I was still holding her.

I turned to face her and gave her a loving kiss, "go get some work done."

"What was that for?"

"For being you." She gave me a funny look.

"Thanks Ed," she walked out of my arms. And I as I got dressed she opened the door, "I love you too."

I stared at her, I didn't know what to say at first, "whatever weirdo..." I was about to walk out the door, "love you too Winry"


End file.
